


Почти случайно

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata, MartaAdams



Series: Спецквест [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaAdams/pseuds/MartaAdams
Summary: АУ, где Баки – бывший военнопленный, которому не повезло, а Стив – ветеран, устроившийся чуть получше. Одним словом, АУ проститутка!Баки.Беты перевода:MartaAdams,Kler1
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Спецквест [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919764
Comments: 19
Kudos: 266
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест команды Эванса 2020





	Почти случайно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Almost Like An Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727398) by [arsenicarcher (Arsenic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/arsenicarcher). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Рисунок из оригинальной работы авторства Ponderosa.
> 
> Кинки у основного пейринга: спать в обнимку  
> у второстепенных персонажей: жесткий секс, принуждение, секс втроем, увечья  
> у команды: Баки-проститутка и артер-проститутошник

Не то чтобы Стив не ходил домой одним и тем маршрутом. Еще как. Сначала – выбраться из легкого метро в Брук-Бранч, потом перейти на обычную ветку, ведущую в более криминальную часть города – как раз там и находилась его однушка, в Форест-Хиллз. Но квартира опрятная, место – ухоженное, да еще и за приемлемую цену, подъемную даже для студента, подрабатывающего в магазине хозтоваров и получающего первое – зато художественное – образование на деньги, перепавшие за службу в армии. Стив согласен был убить на дорогу от полутора до двух часов, набегавших со всеми этими пересадками, лишь бы не жить впроголодь, снимая что-то на Манхеттене. Этого добра он еще ребенком нахлебался выше крыши.

И вот что забавно – он бы, наверное, просто прошел мимо парня, что стоял в двух кварталах от станции метро. Дьявол, да тот, может, и раньше пытался как-то привлечь его внимание. Но Стив же был словно принцесса-недотрога, а даже если бы и не был, у него все равно не встало бы на секс за деньги. Так что он никогда особо и не обращал внимания на девчонок на высоченных шпильках и в топах с глубоким вырезом или на парней в обтягивающих рубашках и в джинсах, где дыр было больше, чем самой джинсы.

Стив не был дураком и понимал, что каждый выживает как может. И он прекрасно осознавал, как ему самому повезло – подфартило по полной, – когда его детская астма, да и в целом хреновое здоровье как-то сами собой испарились, пока он учился в старшей школе. А к тому времени, когда он записался в армию и провел на службе целых пять лет, он и вовсе позабыл о проблемах. Пять лет на полном обеспечении – паек, стабильный доход и собственное спальное место. Во времена своего детства – да и отрочества – он успел вдоволь поболтаться по ночлежкам, поэтому простые радости ценить научился. И он знал многих, кому не так повезло – тех, у кого проблемы со здоровьем были, а образования – не было. В конце концов, не всем так повезло с мамами, а его мама любила Стива до последнего вздоха. И не всякому повезло закончить школу. Стив был не из тех, кто жалуется, и не из тех, кто судит – во всяком случае, уж точно не людей, которые работают в секс-индустрии. Но это не означало, что он готов был… присмотреться.

Он и сам не смог бы сказать, почему сегодня все вышло по-другому. Может, потому, что осень была на излете, и несмотря на довольно ранний вечер, на улице уже стемнело. И минимум три фонаря не работали. Может, потому, что фраза: «Эй, мистер...» тут же перешла в кашель. А может, дело в том, что Стиву удалось разглядеть в этом парне что-то человеческое – едва заметный лихорадочный румянец.

Так что да – он посмотрел. И увидел парня примерно одного с ним возраста, трясущегося, но при этом старающегося выдавить очаровательную улыбку. Увидел острые скулы, увидел, как парень обнял себя одной рукой – и тут же заставил себя ее опустить, вытянув вдоль тела, и как он зажимает рот рукой, давясь кашлем, каждые несколько секунд. И наконец – что второй рукав тряпки, которую только в издевку можно назвать курткой, упрятан в карман. И что рукав пуст.

Нет, ну это и правда смешно. Даже если Стиву и захочется быстрого перепихона, у него все равно нет свободных денег. Зато у него есть крыша над головой, отопление, душ и сухие полотенца, навалом хлеба, арахисового масла, консервированного томатного супа и даже, наверное, завалялась какая-то выпечка. Не успев сообразить, что делает, Стив спросил: 

– Сколько?

Парень дернулся, словно не ожидал, что Стив ответит. Что ж, Стив подумал, что это справедливо. Парень опустил глаза, отчего тень от ресниц легла на щеки, и – черт побери, Стив наконец-то заметил, какой же он красивый. Он тут же мысленно отругал себя даже за такое невинное разглядывание. Господи. Парню же помощь нужна. А Стив уж найдет как кончить, не тратя наличку, спасибо, что спросили.

Парень тут же ответил: 

– Двадцатка, если рукой, тридцать пять за минет, пятьдесят с резинкой, семьдесят – без, стольник – если останутся следы. Все остальное можем обсудить.

Голос его звучал хрипло, но произнес он все это без запинки, слегка покачав бедрами. Стив кивнул: 

– Сколько за ночь?

Парень, казалось, замешкался. Стив не мог определить, то ли тот пытался понять, что его ждет, то ли просто нечасто слышал подобное. Наконец он ответил: 

– Обычно беру пятьсот, но тебе дам скидку за дождливый денек – три сотни. В цену не входит связывание и групповуха. И никакой крови. За это придется доплатить.

Стива замутило уже от одного ответа. Он мысленно прикинул, что у него там с банковским счетом и ежемесячными расходами, и решил, что триста баксов вполне сможет выкроить. Да, придется ужаться практически до одной коммуналки, если что, он залезет в сбережения, но вполне справится. Если совсем прижмет, возьмет что-то на фриланс, порисует на заказ. Выкрутится. Он протянул руку: 

– Три сотни.

Парень скрепил сделку рукопожатием – оно оказалось жестким, хотя пальцы были ледяными, и сказал: 

– Я Джеймс. Приятно иметь с тобой дело.

Стив подумал, что на Джеймса парень не особо тянет, но решил, что его это не касается, так что просто ответил: 

– А я – Стив. Взаимно.  


* * *

  
Отперев дверь, Стив отступил, давая Джеймсу войти. Ничего роскошного у него не было. Вместо кровати – футон на полу, а днем можно посидеть и на диване. Почти вся обстановка досталась ему в подарок, а остальное он купил в комиссионках и на уличных распродажах. На стенах висело несколько приличных профессиональных фоток – единственная трата, которую он позволил себе на выходное пособие из армии.

Оглядевшись, Стив сказал: 

– Ну ладно. Мой банк в паре кварталов отсюда, я сбегаю пока? У меня… э… нет с собой налички. Если хочешь, можешь пока в ванную сходить – она крошечная, но вода всегда горячая. В нижнем ящике комода есть полотенца. Ну, или сам смотри. Телека у меня нет, но можешь взять что-нибудь почитать.

Он трепался как заведенный и сам это понимал, но остановиться не мог. Джеймс смотрел на него так, словно Стив слегка поехал рассудком. И Стив сейчас не взялся бы с этим спорить. 

– Ладно тогда. Я… Скоро вернусь.  


* * *

  
Дождавшись, пока щелкнет замок двери и он останется в одиночестве в теплой квартире, Баки на мгновение закрыл глаза. Там, где он жил, отопление еще не включили.

Он понятия не имел, что вообще происходит – а это никогда ничем хорошим не кончалось. Этот Стив или полный идиот, или слишком доверчивый. Баки едва справился с соблазном спереть что-нибудь и свалить, просто чтобы преподать ему урок.

Вот только в квартире не было ничего, что стоило бы три сотни. И это тоже спокойствия не добавляло. Не то чтобы он не знал о привычке людей тратить больше, чем они могли себе позволить, но он видел этого парня. Его было трудно пропустить. Тот каждый вечер проходил мимо десятков предложений и выкриков, словно и не замечая их. А жил он в крошечной квартирке в Нью-Джерси, и мебель его явно знавала и лучшие времена. Парень явно не из тех, кто швыряет деньги на ветер.

И это возвращало его к вопросу, почему же Баки здесь. Он уже навидался клиентов, которым отсутствие руки было только в радость. Даже те, для кого это просто фетиш, уже не особо приятны. А уж если кто хочет его доломать… Вот их Баки особенно не любил. Но брал – они приносили неплохой доход. Только вот сейчас он был далеко не в лучшей форме, устал как собака, и если окажется, что Стив один из таких… 

Баки вздохнул. Если Стив окажется из таких, то он засучит рукава и сделает все как надо, но сдерет с него стольник сверху. 

Тем временем желание засунуть измученное тело под горячую воду стало практически невыносимым. В той дыре, где он снимает угол, горячая вода заканчивалась уже от того, что кто-то руки в раковине помыл.

Но для начала – пока есть такая возможность – не помешало бы осмотреться в квартире, куда его занесла судьба. Как же Баки ненавидел моменты, когда головой понимал, что он находится в Штатах, в безопасности и даже, как сейчас, в тепле, но при этом что-то заставляло тело и все органы чувств считать, будто он по-прежнему в пещере, в холоде, в плесени, даже запаха которой не выносили его легкие, в ужасе и панике – и адреналин шуровал по венам, заставляя руки трястись, как у припадочного. Этой осенью такое уже случалось – сначала похолодало, что уже само по себе было проблемой, а потом, когда несколько недель назад он притащился в клинику, чтобы его подлатали, в нос ударил запах немытых тел остальных шлюх, запах крови… Дьявол, да что угодно могло выбить его из колеи, и тогда его начинало трясти – прямо посреди белого дня, когда все в целом было нормально.

К счастью для Баки, среди местных копов была бывшая военнослужащая, Хартли, которая с пониманием относилась к коллегам-ветеранам и помогала Баки, когда случались проблемы с клиентами или он попадал в облаву, но он не особо любил усложнять ее и без того непростую жизнь. Да и ночь в камере… это в любом случае довольно хреново, неважно, в одиночестве ты там или нет.

Баки провел пальцами по доступным поверхностям и понюхал, чем Стив их обрабатывал – что-то с лавандой, безо всяких антисептиков, слава богу, затем выключил свет и какое-то время просто стоял в темноте, привыкая. Потом снова посмотрел в сторону ванной и пробормотал: 

– Блядь.

А после пошел туда. Смешно будет, если однажды из-за такой вот тупости он и помрет. С другой стороны, если уж его порешат именно сегодня, он хотя бы умрет чистым.  


* * *

  
По возвращении Стив обнаружил закрытую дверь ванной и услышал звук льющейся воды. Выдохнув, он понял, что почти ждал, что Джеймс уже свалил, и теперь, услышав копошение в ванной, почувствовал небывалое облегчение. В ожидании Джеймса Стив решил успокоить себя привычными действиями: включил кофеварку, засунул в тостер несколько кусков хлеба, нарезал яблоко.

Услышав, что воду выключили, он достал пару поношенных домашних штанов и чистую футболку, пристроил их на ручку двери ванной и крикнул: 

– Я тут оставил тебе кое-что переодеться. Повесил снаружи.

Потом он достал пару кружек, вытащил сахарницу с одной из полок над раковиной, собственноручно приспособленной подо всякие мелкие штуки. Услышав, как открылась дверь, он обернулся и увидел Джеймса, выходящего из ванной. Тот был худее Стива и немного пониже, поэтому одежда на нем болталась – но даже так не пялиться на него было практически невозможно. Синие глаза, темные волосы и потрясающей формы губы – Стив прямо не знал, на чем сфокусироваться.

Но он был не из тех, кто хватает что-то лишь потому, что оно приглянулось. Из последних сил собравшись, он сказал: 

– Я кофе заварил. Если ты… э-э-э… пьешь.

Услышав это, Джеймс моргнул, и Стив с трудом подавив желание трепаться и дальше, не удержался, однако, от уточнения: 

– Сливок нет, но вот сахар. Еще есть молоко, но оно обезжиренное, а это ведь совсем не… 

– Просто черный. – Губы Джеймса тронула улыбка – и Стив понятия не имел, что она может значить.

Он налил две чашки кофе и протянул одну Джеймсу: 

– Вон там хлеб и… 

Джеймс медленно отпил, вдыхая аромат кофе, а потом убрал чашку, демонстрируя ехидную улыбку: 

– Ты что, накормить меня пытаешься?

Стив почувствовал, что стремительно краснеет. Он уставился в чашку: 

– Ну, сам-то я всегда голодный, когда поздно возвращаюсь.

В ответ на это Джеймс рассмеялся, немного закашлявшись, но в его смехе ехидства не было: 

– Ну так посмотри на себя, чувак. Твой метаболизм, наверное, сжигает все тобой проглоченное, просто чтобы ты смог дышать.

Стив слабо улыбнулся и не стал говорить, что тело Джеймса, видимо, переваривало само себя. Вместо этого он лишь пожал плечами: 

– В общем, сам решай, но мне как-то странно – есть при тебе и не предложить.

На лице Джеймса тут же промелькнула очередная нечитаемая гримаса. 

– Ладно, ладно. А сливочное масло есть?

Стив развернулся и достал из холодильника пачку масла.  


* * *

  
Когда они расправились с яблоком, Стив начал зевать, несмотря на выпитый кофе. Баки все пытался понять, пора уже нырять под стол и начинать представление или пока рано. Когда клиенты настолько уставшие, возиться приходилось долго. Если слишком уставший клиент никак не мог кончить, челюстям Баки приходилось непросто.

Стив же дурашливо улыбнулся и сказал: 

– Наверное, мне пора в кровать.

Баки, не удержавшись, спросил: 

– Ты же понял, что секс входит в цену, да?

Стив замер на мгновение, а затем рассмеялся: 

– Триста баксов включают все, что я пожелаю – за исключением… ну того твоего списка.

Баки уже давно понял, что только его собственный выбор, помноженный на невезение, привел к тому, что торговать собой на углу стало его единственным способом выжить. Гордиться тут было нечем, но и стыдиться тоже. Секс есть секс, и Баки прекрасно понимал, что для кого-то это единственная возможность прикоснуться к живому человеку впервые за долгое, долгое время.

Но для его работы главным было – уметь контролировать ситуацию. Это не означало, что Баки не станет вступать в переговоры, пытаясь отговорить клиента от чего-то, но, в конце концов, именно он решает, что и сколько будет стоить. В последний раз, когда он позволил ситуации выйти из-под контроля, он провалился в темноту у себя в голове, сломал клиенту пальцы, и все кончилось тем, что пришлось отдать пару тысяч из собственных сбережений, просто чтобы тот заткнулся. Чтобы снова заработать такую сумму, ему потребовалось почти четыре месяца. Поэтому ему не понравилось, что теперь Стив решал, как и что будет, даже если тот и делал все словно невзначай. Будь Баки настолько наивным, давно бы сдох за два года на улице.

Он посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза с убийственно серьезным видом: 

– Значит, тебя заводят однорукие шлюхи?

Стив отвел глаза. Все мышцы его напряглись, и Баки подумал, что это должно пугать – вот только страха почему-то не было. Стив провел пятерней по волосам и ответил: 

– Ну… Я подумал, что ты не будешь против пообниматься.

Хм, с этим Баки, наверное, сможет справиться. Ситуация все еще была не до конца прозрачной, но он уже начал понимать, где подводные камни. 

– Я обнимаю тебя или ты меня?

Стив взглянул на него, явно пораженный: 

– Большинство людей автоматически считают, что я должен обнимать их.

– А мне по должностной инструкции не положено считать что-то автоматически.

На лице Стива застыло нечитаемое выражение. 

– Ты меня. Люблю, когда меня обнимают со спины. Если это не… В смысле, если тебе не будет неприятно.

Стив погладил свою левую руку правой. Похоже, даже не осознавая, что делает. Обычно все это бесило Баки до чертиков, но Стив не смотрел на него с жалостью, только с беспокойством и еще с чем-то пугающе похожим на сочувствие. 

Баки смог выдавить в ответ лишь: 

– Да, что-нибудь придумаем.

Казалось, что улыбка на лице Стива, широченная и такая настоящая, осветила все вокруг, и Баки подумал, что, наверное, все-таки ошибся, согласившись устроить обнимашки этому удивительному существу.  


* * *

  
Проснувшись от яркого света, бьющего с кухни через окно над раковиной, Стив заморгал. Он не спал вот так – всю ночь, без кошмаров – ну как минимум со времен Тикрита. А с тех пор прошло больше двух лет. Он не пошутил, попросив объятий: такие вот простые прикосновения всегда были самыми нужными, но довериться кому-то оказалось не так-то просто. Он, честно говоря, даже забыл, как приятно, когда обнимают со спины. Тикрит лишил его и этого. Но Джеймс вернул ему это – ощущение, что он не объят огнем, что его партнер по обнимашкам жив и здоров и оба они в безопасности. Да, это странно, но глубоко копать Стив не собирался. Просто примет как неожиданный подарок и будет жить с этим дальше.

Однако дрема не до конца проснувшегося сознания разом слетела от резкого кашля, более глубокого и сильного, чем прошлым вечером. Даже через одолженную майку тело Джеймса давало столько жара, что мог бы позавидовать и камин.

Нахмурившись, Стив развернулся. Джеймс распахнул глаза, но было абсолютно ясно, что мыслями он где-то далеко. Его дыхание было тяжелым, влажным, а когда он наконец заговорил, вырвалось лишь: 

– Нет… нет. Пожалуйста, не надо.

Потом он замолчал, стуча зубами. Стив сделал глубокий вдох через нос, стараясь справиться с подступающей паникой – и приступом нервного смеха, а потом хлопнул ладонью по лбу. Да уж, кроме себя, винить больше некого. У парня и вчера был кашель – и, скорее всего, недоедание. По меркам Стива, ночь полноценного сна уж точно стоила триста баксов плюс немного простой человеческой помощи.

Он сполз с кровати и поставил чайник. У него был только черный чай, так что им придется и ограничиться. И лимона с медом тоже нет, вместо этого он просто добавит сахара, когда чай будет готов. Налив стакан воды, он прихватил пару таблеток аспирина и впервые в жизни пожалел, что у него нет термометра.

Джеймс метался в странном полусне, поскуливая. Стив позвал его: 

– Джеймс! – но ответа не дождался. 

Наконец, после третьего оклика, он решился тронуть Джеймса за запястье. В ту же секунду Стив оказался в частичной, но оттого не менее эффективной удушающей хватке, что впечатляло, учитывая отсутствующую конечность: Джеймс захватил его со спины. Стив не хотел причинять ему вреда, но и сдохнуть от удушья тоже не горел желанием – особенно из-за того, что Джеймс был не в себе. Использовав пару приемов, которыми не особенно гордился, он сбросил Джеймса, повалив его на пол, а затем затянул обратно на постель: 

– Давай-ка, приятель, лучше посмотрим, сможешь ли ты выпить воды и таблеток, а?

Джеймс выглядел так, словно ему тринадцать: его глаза были широко распахнуты от страха и неуверенности. Он снова начал кашлять и не переставал, пока глаза его не закрылись от усталости. Подкрепляя слова делом, Стив поднес стакан к его губам и заставил пить, пережидая между приступами кашля.

Джеймс все так же дергался – видимо, по-прежнему не имел и малейшего представления, где находится. Что бы он там себе ни воображал, место ему явно не нравилось. Стив говорил с ним тихим ровным голосом, болтал про универ и любимые книги – нес все, что приходило в голову. Засунув наконец в Джеймса таблетки и заставив его выпить весь чай и полстакана воды, Стив уложил его обратно на спину.

Почти сразу Джеймс провалился в беспокойный сон. Покусав в раздумье губу, Стив достал телефон и написал профессорам, что приболел и сегодня не придет. Потом предупредил пару однокурсников, что понадобятся их конспекты. Затем вернулся в кровать и попытался дать Джеймсу то же, чем сам Джеймс так щедро делился с ним всю прошлую ночь.

*Тикрит – город в Ираке  


* * *

  
Жарко. Нет… нет, ему холодно. А, ну да, пустыня. Ночью холодно. Ох, подождите-ка. Рука. Рана от пули загноилась. Жар. Это хорошо, жар – это хорошо. Путает мысли, трудно думать и выдать какие-то секреты.

Его кто-то коснулся. Кто-то? Не важно, это плохо. Воды больше нет. Или электричества, или… ничего. Он не может. Он пытается дышать, но грудь болит так, что не выходит ничего, кроме рваных хрипов и кашля.

Кто-то говорит, но слов не разобрать. Он мог бы… если бы он расслышал, то, наверное, смог бы что-то сказать, смог ответить… 

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант, армия США. – Слова шли с языка ничуть не проще, чем воздух в легкие. Это все неважно, неважно. – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант, армия США.

Нужно говорить – но он не уверен, что если откроет рот, сможет вовремя остановиться и не начать умолять. Он не станет их умолять. Не станет.  


* * *

  
Стив старался особо не психовать, когда Джеймс – похоже, его и правда так зовут – принимался повторять имя и звание. У Стива, как и у всех спецназовцев, был тренинг на тему того, как вести себя под пытками, но ему ни разу не пришлось воспользоваться этими знаниями. Его хватило на три или четыре повтора, перемежающихся жутким кашлем, а потом он сломался и позвонил Сэму. Тот ответил тут же: 

– Чувак, ты разве не должен быть на занятиях?

От его слов Стиву захотелось рассмеяться, почувствовать, как разделенное с кем-то напряжение спадет, и станет полегче. Вместо этого он лишь спросил: 

– А ты… как думаешь, сможешь ко мне заглянуть?

Сэм, с которым Стив познакомился в первый же год возвращения к гражданской жизни и который знал Стива как облупленного, тут же ответил: 

– Да. В смысле, да, само собой, но… э-э-э… 

– Мэл в городе, – тут же вспомнил Стив, закрывая глаза. Он успел забыть, что ее отпуск начался два дня назад. Они же планировали все вместе собраться на выходные.

– Можно, и она придет? У нее и отпуска-то всего пара недель, а у меня отгулов на это время и того меньше.

Стив прекрасно был об этом осведомлен – фактически, он просил о большом одолжении. С другой стороны, позвать кого-то еще, когда Джеймс так болен, почему-то казалось предательством. И наконец, третья, весьма прагматичная мысль, которая в результате и победила – у Мэл была медицинская подготовка. Стива все сильнее беспокоило, как быстро растет у Джеймса жар. 

– Да. Да, Мэл, конечно.

Сэм ненадолго замешкался, а потом спросил: 

– Хочешь, обсудим, пока мы к тебе добираться будем?

– Проблемы не у меня, – ответил Стив.

– Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос, – тем же ровным тоном произнес Сэм.

Стив посмотрел на Джеймса, мечущегося по постели и борющегося за каждый вздох. 

– Нет. Со мной все в порядке. Просто приезжайте поскорее. Пожалуйста.

– Уже выезжаем.  


* * *

  
Раньше Стиву не доводилось встречаться с Мэл. Так уж получилось – не нарочно – что они постоянно не совпадали во времени и в пространстве, пока Стив привыкал к мирной жизни, а Сэм изо всех сил помогал ему разбираться в бюрократических тонкостях, заполнять нужные бумажки для получения пенсии и прочие документы, которые нужно оформить, чтобы получить помощь от разных государственных программ. И словно одного этого было мало, Сэм же свел его с психологом, занимавшимся арт-терапией в одной из ветеранских ассоциаций, а еще начал бегать с ним в три утра – одним словом, делал все, чтобы кошмары Стива держались подальше, а не подстерегали его за каждым углом.

Нет, Стив, конечно, видел фотки Мэл, но в жизни та оказалась одновременно и мельче, и намного, намного больше, если говорить о занимаемом пространстве. Она была, наверное, вполовину меньше него физически, но Стиву бы не хотелось повстречаться с ней в темном переулке. Пожав протянутую руку, Стив сказал: 

– Э… не так я представлял себе наше знакомство.

Она, явно забавляясь, фыркнула: 

– А ты думал, у нас троих хоть что-то бывает по плану? 

Как говорится, в каждой шутке есть доля шутки. А Сэм, как выяснилось, все это время пытался высмотреть что-то за его спиной – и после нескольких секунд тишины сказал: 

– Или ты позабыл упомянуть, что обзавелся личной жизнью… завел себе нового друга, или начал приводить домой парней с улицы.

Стив вздрогнул: 

– Честно говоря, того и другого по чуть-чуть. Он… в смысле, прошлой ночью он просто кашлял. А сейчас у него точно жар, и он… если подойдешь поближе, услышишь, как он повторяет имя и звание. Снова и снова.

Мэл тут же подошла к кровати. Стив добавил: 

– Он… я пытался разбудить его, но только коснулся – как он напал.

– Я бы тоже напала. – Вот и все, что она ответила, не замешкавшись ни на секунду. Постояв еще у кровати и дождавшись, пока Джеймс еще раз повторит имя и звание, она вдруг рявкнула командным голосом: – Сержант Барнс!

Джеймс резко втянул воздух – и тут же закашлялся еще сильнее. 

– Черт, – тихим, полным сочувствия тоном пробормотал Сэм, так что слышно было только Стиву. 

Мэл же растирала Джеймсу спину, повторяя: 

– Ты в безопасности, в Америке, дома.

Когда кашель наконец стих, Джеймс хмуро глянул на нее, недоуменно моргая, и пробормотал: 

– Нет у меня дома. – Затем, нахмурившись еще сильнее, спросил: – Почему ты… почему ты им помогаешь?

– Я помогаю тебе, – ответила она – четко, ровно, без эмоций в голосе. Стив был очень рад, что эта работа выпала ей – сам бы он, наверное, уже разревелся. – Джеймс, я хочу втереть тебе в грудь лечебную мазь. Можешь поднять рубашку?

В ответ на простой вопрос Джеймс разразился потоком возгласов: 

– Нет, нет, нет-нет-нет, – который довольно быстро оборвался приступом кашля. 

Мэл снова растерла ему спину, а потом обернулась к Стиву с Сэмом: 

– Похоже, мне понадобится помощь.

В ответ на это Сэм снова пробормотал: 

– Черт. – И они подошли поближе, готовые выполнить любые ее указания.  


* * *

  
Она сделала Джеймсу укол наркотического анальгетика, который нашла у себя в армейской аптечке, и Стив в жизни так не радовался тому, что наркотик был использован незаконно, без врачебного предписания. Пока Мэл делала укол, им с Сэмом пришлось держать Джеймса, а тот выл, рыдал и боролся, но как только препарат попал в кровь, тут же успокоился и впервые с того момента, как Стив разбудил его сегодня утром, провалился в спокойный сон.

Стив помог уложить отключившегося Джеймса поудобнее, располагая обмякшее тело так, чтобы было удобно расстегнуть ему рубашку. Мэл сказала: 

– Не переживай. Так будет лучше, он же вообще не понимает, что происходит – поэтому мы просто вынуждены были это сделать.

Они все трое побывали в настоящих сражениях, но разом вздрогнули и ахнули, распахнув рубашку Джеймса. Одни лишь шрамы от ожогов пугали до чертиков – по животу, вокруг сосков, вниз по ребрам. Там же, на ребрах, остались рубцы от чего-то вроде кнута, а выше – месиво рубцовой ткани на месте ампутации; судя по всему, одной операцией дело не обошлось.

Первым пришел в себя и сумел выдавить хоть что-то Сэм: 

– Господи.

Мэл с трудом перевела дыхание: 

– Я вотру ему немного «Викса» в грудь. И звякну знакомому, он выпишет мне рецепт на нужные антибиотики. Я не врач, но, учитывая кашель, бред и жар, практически уверена, что у него пневмония. Будем надеяться, что бактериальная. Я захвачу какой-нибудь сироп от кашля, когда пойду в аптеку за антибиотиками. 

Стив кивнул. Он даже и не заметил, как стало тихо, пока Сэм наконец не спросил: 

– Приятель, а у него что, нет дома в прямом смысле слова?

Стив потер лицо ладонью: 

– Наверное. Не знаю. В любом случае, пока он останется у меня. У него совершенно точно нет страховки, и я не хочу отвозить его в больницу, где ему поставят пару уколов и выкинут обратно на улицу.

И то, что подумав всего секунду, Сэм просто кивнул, делало его лучшим другом Стива. 

– Ладно. Тогда я пока сгоняю за продуктами – знаю я, что ты обычно хранишь дома, ничего из этого ему сейчас не подойдет. Заодно захвачу пару комплектов маек со штанами. Мэл, можешь взять каких-то обезболивающих, когда будешь покупать все остальное?

В ответ Мэл закатила глаза, и Сэм улыбнулся ей, быстро и счастливо, несмотря на то, как грубо Стив вмешался в драгоценное время, что было отведено им с женой. Коротко поцеловав ее в губы, Сэм пообещал: 

– Я скоро вернусь.

Когда Сэм ушел, Мэл спросила: 

– Хочешь, чтобы я посидела с тобой, или могу оставить тебя одного?

Стив посмотрел на кровать, где спал Джеймс, с губ которого срывались резкие, свистящие хрипы, и постарался не паниковать: 

– Чем быстрее у нас будут лекарства, тем лучше. Со мной все в порядке. Правда, спасибо тебе. Я… Я понимаю, что звонить Сэму сейчас было довольно нечестно, но просто не знал, что еще можно сделать.

На губах Мэл тут же заиграла кривоватая улыбка: 

– Мне можешь не рассказывать. Как думаешь, почему я за него вышла, а?  


* * *

  
Когда день был уже на исходе, Стив с трудом вытолкал Сэма с Мэл за дверь – сразу, как только было покончено с первой порцией антибиотиков и нанесением свежей порции «Викса» и Джеймс заснул, тихо и мирно – настолько, насколько это вообще в силах человека с подозрением на пневмонию и серьезной психологической травмой. Поблагодарив, Стив добавил: 

– Идите уже, поужинайте нормально, посмотрите кино… В общем, делайте то, что делали бы, если б я вам не позвонил. У нас все будет хорошо.

Сэм ему все равно позвонит, в этом Стив не сомневался – главное, чтобы не в ущерб времени, проведенному с женой. Через пару часов после того, как они ушли, телефон Стива зазвонил, и, едва взглянув на номер, Стив тут же ответил на вызов: 

– Привет, Пеппер.

– Стив! – В ее голосе слышалась улыбка – а еще облегчение, и вот это было уже совсем не к добру. – Стив, – повторила она, – мне нужно, чтобы ты позвонил Тони. А может, и пообедал с ним.

Стив и сам не мог бы ответить, как так получилось, что он оказался в друзьях у Тони Старка. Да, ему повезло пройти шестимесячную практику в отделе маркетинга «Старк Индастриз», чтобы набрать часы для одного из университетских классов. А еще там давали приличную стипендию, которой хватило не только на то, чтобы платить по текущим счетам, но еще и погасить займы, которые он набрал за первый год обучения в университете.

Он хорошо помнил день, когда к ним в отдел зашел какой-то мужчина и начал смешивать с грязью их последнюю рекламную кампанию. Но Стив не вышел из себя – наоборот, он вежливо, но уверенно объяснил, где у наезжавшего проблемы с логикой. Стив и раньше знал, что ему стоит получше следить за происходящим в мире и современными трендами, иначе однажды это добром не кончится, но он и представитель себе не мог, что не опознает владельца корпорации, в которой работал. И уж конечно, он не ожидал, что Тони так восхитится его упрямством, что решит во что бы то ни стало стать его другом. Тони вообще был плохо предсказуемым парнем – даже для тех, кто считал, что неплохо в нем разбирается.

Но сейчас для одолжений было совсем не время, даже ради Пеппер. Хотя она, конечно, потрясающая, добрая и замечательно во всем разбирается, и Стив по мере сил старался ей помогать в случае необходимости. Поэтому сейчас он спросил: 

– Что случилось?

– Честное слово, я не стала бы тебя беспокоить, но Фил в Токио, Клинт приводит в порядок пляж у домика в Малибу, Роуди в командировке, а Брюс работает во Франции с какими-то своими коллегами. Джейн теперь сбегает, стоит Тони к ней приблизиться, и я не уверена, что Мария не прибьет его, если он снова начнет доставать ее просто ради развлечения.

Стив аж вздрогнул – доводить Марию имело смысл, только если хочешь быстрой, хоть и мучительной смерти. 

– Верно. М-м-м… Позвонить я могу, но… э-э… я сейчас присматриваю за больным… другом, поэтому с обедом и так далее придется, видимо, подождать.

Едва Стив закончил говорить, как его накрыло ощущением, что он совершил роковую и непоправимую ошибку. Как-то так вышло, что для него они оба, Пеппер и Тони, попали в категорию людей, решающих проблемы. Они ужасно не любили, когда проблемы решались без их помощи, не говоря уже о том, чтобы оставить что-то вообще нерешенным.

И, конечно, Пеппер тут же очень мягко сказала: 

– А ты у него дома или наоборот? Потому что я могу прислать к вам Тони со всем необходимым или хоть чуть-чуть полезным. Стив, ты меня этим здорово выручишь. Просто подержи его там несколько часов, посмотри – может, у тебя получится хотя бы на ненадолго дать ему почувствовать себя обычным человеком. Ну, ты понимаешь. 

Стив постучал телефоном себе по голове, стараясь сделать это максимально тихо:

– Да мы и правда справляемся, Пепп. Если что, я позвоню.

– М-м… ладно, – произнесла она, и по ее тону он понял, что операция по спасению Стива и его незнакомого друга уже спланирована. – Потом поговорим. Спасибо тебе большое, Стив.

Она повесила трубку до того, как он успел хоть слово возразить. Подняв взгляд от стола, за которым пытался рисовать, когда она позвонила, он посмотрел на кровать, где беспокойно ворочался Джеймс, и сказал: 

– Прости, приятель.  


* * *

  
Конечно, Тони нарисовался на пороге Стива посреди ночи, притащив с собой три четверти арсенала небольшой аптеки и, видимо, весь куриный суп, что нашелся в городе. Едва Стив успел открыть дверь, как Тони выпалил: 

– Пепп сказала, что у тебя тут больной друг, но я ей ответил, что это невозможно, ты бы не стал так коварно нам изменять.

Стив вздохнул. Ну, он хотя бы не успел задремать – слишком волновался за Джеймса, который ворочался, проваливаясь в беспокойный сон и снова просыпаясь. 

– Тони, мы это уже обсуждали.

Тони попытался от него отмахнуться, но так как руки у него были заняты, ему пришлось просто пожать плечами: 

– Да-да, тебе можно дружить с другими людьми, это не считается изменой, бла-бла-бла. Ты собираешься меня пустить?

– Нет, пока не поклянешься жизнью Пеппер, что будешь вести себя тихо.

Тони открыл было рот – и тут же закрыл его. 

– Вообще-то, это довольно серьезная клятва.

Стив поднял бровь. Тони пробормотал себе что-то под нос, но потом сказал: 

– Клянусь.

Стив закатил глаза: 

– Старк, я же не вчера родился.

Тони посмотрел на него с видом оскорбленной невинности, но добавил: 

– Клянусь жизнью Пеппер, что буду вести себя тихо.

После этого Стив отступил, давая Тони зайти. Как бы там ни было, Тони был человеком слова.  


* * *

  
Тони что-то рассказывал ему громким шепотом последние… Стив даже предположить не мог, как долго. Они уже прикончили по чашке кофе – готовил Тони, так что вышло так крепко, что хоть сваи забивай, но Стив не спал уже часов двадцать, да и все случившееся довольно прилично вымотало его эмоционально. Когда Тони вдруг замолчал, Стив тут же испуганно вскинул голову.

Тони смотрел на него, прищурившись: 

– Давай, забирайся в кроватку рядом со своим дружком и поспи. А я покараулю. Если он проснется, я сделаю все точь-в-точь как предписано, обещаю.

Часто Стив просто не помнил, почему же он дружит с Тони: тот был шумным и на первый взгляд – невыносимо высокомерным, настолько, что мог бы в одиночку выйти на бой против команды чемпионов. Больше всего на свете он ценил собственные гениальные идеи и иногда рубил правду-матку прямо в лицо, не всегда к месту и ко времени. Поэтому и было так просто, так невыносимо просто не заметить, насколько он щедр и внимателен к тем, кого считает достойным такого отношения. 

Стив притянул его в объятие, из которого Тони показушно пытался выбраться секунд пять, а потом вцепился в Стива, словно ленивец в дерево. 

– Правда, вали спать, беру все на себя.  


* * *

  
Стив проснулся под оживленное перешептывание Тони с Мэл, не особо мирно сражавшихся в настолку под под названием «Риск». Сэм, который сидел тут же, в изножье кровати, перехватил его взгляд и одними губами прошептал: 

– Только посмотри на это.

Стив так же тихо ответил: 

– Тони. – И да, Сэм уже встречал его раньше, поэтому понял, что имелось в виду. После этого Стив посмотрел на спящего в его кровати Джеймса и приложил руку к его лбу. Что-то прошептав, Джеймс заворочался, но был, кажется, уже не таким горячим. Стив спросил: 

– Он хоть что-то ел после того, как мы перекусили в последний раз?

Мэл оглянулась через плечо: 

– Да, я покормила его, как только мы пришли. Суп и таблетки.

– Суп просто потрясающий, – добавил Сэм. – Правда, не знаю, где Старк его разыскал, но это что-то невероятное.

Работая прошлым летом на Старка, Стив часто мотался из Манхэттена в Бруклин и обратно. Так он и нашел свою самую любимую кафешку. Тони однажды увязался с ним, и с тех самых пор это место стало его «тайным убежищем». 

Стив тут же пообещал Сэму: 

– Будет время, я и тебя туда отведу.

– Супер!

Мэл, не отводя взгляда от игровой доски, кивнула: 

– А я буду ждать посылок.

– Что, с супом? – спросил Сэм.

– Ну ты уж придумай, как это провернуть, – ответила она. 

Тони тут же принялся фонтанировать идеями.  


* * *

  
Стиву удалось выпроводить Тони домой только после того, как Мэл признала их последнюю партию ничьей. Мэл с Сэмом он сказал: 

– Я вас не выгоняю, но дальше я и сам справлюсь.

– Звони, если понадобимся, – отсалютовал Сэм. 

После того как они ушли, Стив устроился с одним из проектов за кухонным столом и на какое-то время просто потерялся в шелесте карандаша о бумагу и в мягких, плавных линиях. Наверное, Джеймс наблюдал за ним, таким, какое-то время – потому что когда Стив наконец его заметил, выражение лица Джеймса было довольно задумчивым. Стив тут же подскочил: 

– О, привет. Ты бы хоть сказал что-нибудь.

Голос Джеймса звучал как несмазанная телега: 

– Как долго я тут валяюсь? – Он тут же зашелся кашлем на добрых десять секунд.

Стив посмотрел на часы: 

– Плюс-минус сорок часов. У тебя пневмония.

Джеймс дернулся, потер глаза, а потом провел рукой по лицу. Стив не был до конца уверен, но ему показалось, что тот произнес:

– Кто бы сомневался. – Потом уронил руку и сказал: – Слушай… А давай ты оставишь себе свои три сотни, и мы типа в расчете?

Стив нахмурился. Джеймс тут же попытался встать с кровати, и Стив был просто уверен, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Так и вышло – продержавшись на ногах секунды три, Джеймс тут же плашмя упал обратно.

– Знаю, я тебе не мамочка, но, думаю, лучше пока остаться тут – хотя бы пока антибиотики не справятся с основным воспалением.

– Уверен, что должен тебе возразить, – сообщил ему Джеймс. – Но я так устал, что не помню, почему.

– Когда проснешься в следующий раз, уже наверняка что-нибудь придумаешь. А сейчас просто постарайся не отрубиться, пока не съешь тарелку супа и не выпьешь воды. Хорошо? И еще надо будет принять пару таблеток.

На лице Джеймса появилось изумленное выражение: 

– О, вот это что-то новенькое.

– Новенькое? – переспросил Стив с уже с кухни. Достав тарелку, он налил суп и поставил разогревать.

Джеймс лишь покачал головой: 

– Обычно я понимаю, когда мне мерещится. Понимал.

До Стива наконец дошло: 

– Я не галлюцинация.

– Уверен, что никакого другого объяснения этому нет.

Стив вздохнул, дождался писка микроволновки и отнес Джеймсу суп. По пути он взял учебник, чтобы использовать его как подставку. 

– Ладно, без проблем, просто сделай себе одолжение и представь, как съедаешь все без остатка.

Джеймс пожал плечами: 

– Легко.  


* * *

  
Баки проснулся, чувствуя себя грязным и разбитым – но при этом с совершенно ясной головой. Непонятно было, сколько прошло времени, а еще все болело, включая отсутствующую руку и места ожогов от электричества, хотя те зажили еще год назад. Этот парень – Стив – спал неподалеку в настоящей пижаме. Такое хипстерство Баки просто изумило, хотя он и сам не смог объяснить, почему.

Он попытался сесть, не разбудив соседа по кровати, но стоило пошевелиться, как Стив тут же открыл глаза и через мгновение улыбнулся. 

– Привет. – Его голос был хриплым со сна. – О, ты уже сидишь. Самостоятельно.

Баки постарался замаскировать под улыбкой все смущение и беспокойство, что сейчас испытывал.

– Да, я… Наверное, сейчас по-быстрому свалю с твоей шеи.

Выражение, появившееся на лице Стива, было трудно интерпретировать. 

– Не хочу показаться мудаком, – сказал он, – но если ты не разрешишь мне позвонить кому-то из друзей с машиной, ты никуда не пойдешь в такую погоду, во всяком случае – пока еще хотя бы день не пропьешь антибиотики и не докажешь мне, что способен не только держать ложку.

Баки и сам не понимал, насколько плохо себя контролирует, пока в ответ на эту тираду не выпалил: 

– Даже интересно, как ты себя ведешь, когда _хочешь_ показаться мудаком.

В ту же секунду Стив рассмеялся. Если бы он отреагировал не так быстро, Баки бы уже начал извиняться. Да, были клиенты, которым нравилось, когда он вел себя вызывающе, но всегда было понятно, что это только игра. Сейчас же кости его ныли, шрамы от кнута пульсировали болью, и он не помнил, как играть во все эти игры, не говоря уже о том, чтобы действительно начать это делать.

Стив вскинул руки в успокоительном жесте: 

– Ты же служил в армии, да?

Баки сразу накрыло паникой, спровоцировавшей новый приступ кашля, после которого он почувствовал себя еще более слабым и несчастным:

– Я говорил во сне?

Стив тут же принялся растирать ему спину своей огромной теплой ладонью: 

– Да нет, ты ничего такого не сказал. Совсем ничего.

И Баки захотелось закрыть глаза и упасть обратно во тьму сна, туда, где не нужно отвечать на вопросы. 

– Как и тогда. – И лишь через мгновение до него дошло, что он только что сказал: – Вот дерьмо.

– Все хорошо, – ответил Стив, продолжая гладить его по спине. – Я тоже служил. И армейское братство для меня не пустой звук. Да, вот такой я старомодный. Так что уж уважь меня, дай отвести тебя в душ, накормить чем-то вкусным и полезным – желе, например, а об остальном начнешь переживать, когда поправишься.

Баки всегда было тяжело принимать помощь – каждый чертов раз. Но при мысли о душе, о горячей воде, вымывающей напряжение из мышц спины и всего тела, о паре, помогающем его забитым бронхам, в голове словно зазвучала райская музыка. Он прикусил губу: 

– А желе с каким вкусом?

Стив ухмыльнулся – и в животе Баки трепыхнулось что-то настолько позабытое, что он едва это опознал. 

– Ну, мой друг, который ходил за продуктами, – произнес Стив, – верит, что людям нужно давать выбор, поэтому у тебя есть варианты: клубника, черника, арбуз или пина-колада.

Баки рассмеялся, потом подумал и ответил: 

– М-м… наверное, арбуз.

– Легко, – ответил Стив, выбираясь из постели. Обойдя ее, он протянул Баки руку: – Давай хоть встать тебе помогу.

Баки ни за что бы в этом не признался, но он и правда не дошел бы так далеко без помощи.  


* * *

  
Баки прикинул, что проспал несколько дней. Время от времени он просыпался от ночных кошмаров, иногда – под успокаивающий шепот Стива, бормочущего что-то ласковое, иногда – с запиской о том, куда Стив ушел и что оставлено в холодильнике на перекус. Как-то раз он проснулся и увидел, как какая-то очень милая пара тискалась у стены напротив. И он совсем уже было собрался притвориться, что все еще спит, но тут кашель выдал его – и вот так он познакомился с Сэмом и Мэл.

Именно Сэм – он был спиной к стене – заметил, что Баки не спит: 

– Привет, чувак. Мы друзья Стива. Он очень не хотел оставлять тебя одного надолго.

Даже не успев подумать, Баки выпалил: 

– А у него вообще с головой нормально? – И тут же, распахнув в ужасе глаза, попытался исправиться: – Я ничего такого не имел в виду, я… просто… он… 

Сэм, рассмеявшись, подошел к кровати и протянул руку: 

– Я Сэм. И да, Стив парень непростой, но все его проблемы довольно безобидные. – Он медленно потянул Баки на себя, помогая ему сесть, а другой рукой махнул в сторону женщины, стоящей позади: – Это моя жена Мэл.

Баки кивнул: 

– М-м… Приятно познакомиться.

Та склонила голову набок, разглядывая его: 

– Приятно видеть тебя в сознании.

Баки внимательно оглядел футон, прикидывая, можно ли под него спрятаться. Но Сэм тут же поднял его на ноги и потащил в сторону импровизированной кухни. Там он усадил его за стол – ведь ноги отказывались толком служить Баки и едва его держали, несмотря на помощь. Мэл тут же поставила перед ним стакан воды и выложила несколько таблеток. Он выпил их, даже не спросив, от чего это. Совсем фантастика была бы, если бы эти трое старательно его выхаживали, чтобы потом травануть, да?

В те ночи, когда было не слишком холодно или когда клиентам нравилось притворяться, будто все добровольно, а не за деньги, Баки умел быть очаровательным. И ему казалось, что у него это получается лучше всего. Поэтому когда Сэм поставил перед ним дымящуюся миску с ячменным супом, где плавали кусочки овощей, Баки постарался вытащить эту часть себя на поверхность. Начал он с простого: 

– А как вы познакомились со Стивом?

Сэм сел напротив: 

– Я помогал ему адаптироваться к жизни на гражданке.

– А я познакомилась с ним на следующий день после тебя, – сказала Мэл. Оба они говорили убийственно серьезно, ни тени улыбки. Хотя Мэл в любом случае была из тех, по кому фиг что поймешь.

Сам не понимая почему, Баки почувствовал острое желание защитить Стива – поэтому тут же попытался пояснить: 

– Слушайте, он просто… ему стало меня жалко. И уж поверьте, мое эго от этого просто в восторге.

– Ты бывший военный, – сказала Мэл, и это не был вопрос.

Баки вздохнул: 

– Дай угадаю – вам Стив рассказал?

– Нет, мы были тут, пока ты говорил во сне, – ответила Мэл.

– И Стив не пожалел тебя, – мягко произнес Сэм. – Тут дело не в жалости. Просто он увидел в тебе парня, которому тоже не повезло. И в этом весь Стив.

– Даже странно, что его – такого – еще никто не пришил. – Блин, похоже, что из-за болезни у него сломались какие-то речевые фильтры, которые не раз спасали его за последние пару лет.

Сэм лишь ухмыльнулся: 

– Он умнее, чем выглядит.  


* * *

  
Баки проснулся – видимо, все, что у него сейчас хорошо получалось, это спать, – от звука открываемой двери и шагов Стива, заходящего в квартиру. Усилием воли прогнав желание притвориться спящим, он сел на постели: 

– Эм… привет.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ: 

– Привет. Голос звучит прямо в сто раз лучше. Ты голодный? Я как раз собирался что-нибудь приготовить, поэтому если есть пожелания, просто скажи.

Поесть Баки мог в любом состоянии, в этом он был на редкость постоянен, и за эти последние несколько дней он ел гораздо чаще, чем обычно. Он подтянул колени к груди и положил на них подбородок. 

– Я тут подумал… 

Ну, он и правда думал. Пытался. В те редкие мгновения, когда ему удавалось оставаться в сознании и голова варила дольше десяти секунд подряд. Стив быстро посмотрел на него, поднимая взгляд от содержимого холодильника:

– И?

Баки вцепился рукой в колено и попытался не показать, насколько напряжен. Чтобы что-то продать, необходимо было показать товар лицом. 

– Как насчет того, чтобы ты оставил себе свои три сотни плюс получил пять-шесть перепихонов на халяву – и будем считать, что мы в расчете?

Стив закрыл холодильник и уставился на него – в руке у него был кусок сыра и половина луковицы. Нахмурившись, он спросил: 

– Не очень понимаю, какая в этой сделке выгода.

Баки осторожно выдохнул через нос, чтобы снова не закашлять, а потом ответил: 

– Мы можем обсудить количество халявных раз.

– Что? – Стив уставился на Баки широко распахнутыми глазами. – Нет, я вообще не об этом. Ты выполнил все, о чем мы договаривались, почему я не должен тебе платить? А что касается секса на халяву – ну так ты не просил меня помогать. Но я был бы просто дерьмовым человеком, если б помог тебе только из расчета, что мне за это что-то перепадет.

Баки вертел его слова в голове, наверное, целую минуту. Он почти спросил еще раз, не бредит ли, но что-то ему с трудом верилось, что галлюцинация ответила бы честно. Кроме того, как только он попал в плен, хороших галлюцинаций как-то не наблюдалось. Наконец он попытался еще раз: 

– А я бы был дерьмовым, если бы воспользовался твоей помощью и всем этим, и даже не предложил ничего взамен.

– Хм… – Стив достал из пакета уже нарезанный ломтями хлеб и начал делать бутерброды, чтобы обжарить их на большой сковороде – по старинке. – По-моему, тут мы заходим в тупик.

– Стив… 

– Знаешь, как было здорово, – оборвал его Стив, – оказаться тут с кем-то. С тем, кто не станет психовать, случись у меня кошмар. – Он пожал плечами. – Блин, почему-то вслух это дерьмо звучит еще более жалко.

Баки прикусил нижнюю губу, с трудом сдерживая смех – он всерьез опасался, что если засмеется, выйдет слишком истерично. 

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что заплатил мне триста баксов просто за что, чтобы я побыл с тобой – прямо вот так, в буквальном смысле слова?

Стив, который, видимо, был очень занят, вдавливая будущие бутерброды в ребристое дно сковородки-гриль, быстро посмотрел на него и закатил глаза: 

– Да есть у меня друзья, придурок.

– Но не друзья для обнимашек? – спросил Баки, и пока он говорил это, в нем медленно крепло понимание происходящего.

– Ну, они бы могли и так, если б я их попросил.

– Знаешь, и я бы мог. Ну, вместо халявных раз. Ты не был бы первым, кому я… помогал с недостатком прикосновений.

Спина и плечи Стива пришли в какое-то движение, словно он смеялся, но все закончилось так быстро и прошло так почти незаметно, что Баки не успел толком понять, что это было. 

– Только не пойми меня неправильно, я ни в коем случае не пытаюсь принизить важность выбранной тобой профессии – ничего такого, – но, боюсь, моя гордость не выдержит подобной щедрости.

Баки скривился. Что же, сам напросился. Когда-то очень давно, еще до армии, до того, как он вернулся домой кособоким уродом, переполненным кошмарами и впадающим в панику от любого громкого звука, всполоха света или знакомого запаха, все было по-другому. Тогда он постоянно касался людей – и мужчин, и женщин, просто так, не за деньги, и они касались его в ответ. Те воспоминания были странно блеклыми, размытыми, как и многое другое из его прежней жизни. Врачи говорили, что у этого есть специальный термин, что-то связанное с полученной им травмой, но у Баки больше не было денег – ни на терапию, ни на лекарства, так что это перестало быть важным.

Хотя он уверен, что ему нравилось. Если хорошенько напрячься, он мог припомнить эту вибрацию смеха и удовольствия. Да, потом его накрывало головной болью – но он мог. И наверняка те воспоминания были бы другими, будь там замешаны наличные.

И хотя Баки знал, что Стив и сам уже понял, он все равно произнес это вслух: 

– Мне больше нечем тебе отплатить.

Стив разложил бутерброды по тарелкам и принес их на стол. 

– Тогда просто прими это как подарок.

Единственное, что приходило Баки в голову при мысли о подарках – это книги или игры на Рождество, иногда торт на день рождения. Все приемные семьи перемешались у него в голове – ни в одной из них он не задерживался настолько, чтобы остались хоть сколько-нибудь приличные воспоминания, особенно теперь, когда в его голове и так творилось непонятно что. Подарок – это что-то небольшое, что вручают по особому случаю. И к их ситуации это не подходило.

Наверное, какая-то часть беспокойства отразилась у него на лице, потому что Стив вздохнул: 

– Слушай, парни мы оба неглупые, что-нибудь да придумаем.  


* * *

  
Как-то утром Стив ушел в универ, а когда вернулся, обнаружил, что Джеймс исчез вместе со всеми своими пожитками. Не то чтобы Стив удивился. Джеймс ему не принадлежал, да и не было у него причин тут задерживаться. Просто… Стив уже привык, что кто-то все время рядом. Но ему не впервой оставаться одному, так что от него не убудет. Джеймсу хотя бы хватило ума прихватить все свои таблетки, если уж он не взял с собой ничего из еды.

В конце концов, он взрослый парень, и Стив не несет за него никакой ответственности. Да и Джеймс, наверное, в гробу видал всю эту Стивову заботу.

Стив позвонил Тони – потому что если и есть в окружении Стива парень, который мог трепаться без передышки и не задавать вопросов, так это он. Или если Стиву просто нужно было послушать чей-то голос. Уже не в первый раз он подумал, что надо бы обзавестись телеком, и пожалел, что вся эта болтовня по радио просто выводит его из себя. 

Тони ответил сразу: 

– Эй, а не мой ли это любимый будущий сотрудник!

– А не мой ли это любимый бредящий друг, – ответил Стив ровно. – Скажи, ты перестал доводить Марию до белого каления или смирился с тем, что однажды она тебя покалечит?

Как Стив и думал, Тони болтал не переставая, перескакивая с одной темы на другую. Чтобы создать иллюзию диалога, Стиву нужно было лишь хмыкать в нужные моменты. Он прикинул, не попытаться ли закончить под это один из проектов. Но от одной этой мысли его обуяло беспокойство, чего обычно не бывало.

– Земля вызывает Стива! – позвал Тони.

– Э… – Стив вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, о чем Тони только что говорил. – Да, отлично.

– Хм, а обычно ты не поддерживаешь мои планы по захвату мирового господства, – произнес Тони, и тон его был сухим и понимающим.

Стив с трудом сдержал вздох: 

– Прости, Тони, мне вот только пришло сообщение, надо для класса зарегистрироваться, мне пора… 

– Твой друг свалил? – В голосе Тони не было и намека на насмешку.

– Хм. Ну, да. У него своя жизнь. 

Или, по крайней мере, Стив предположил, что она у него есть. Стив и правда от всего сердца надеялся, что тому есть где перекантоваться.

Тони помолчал – и молчание длилось немного дольше, чем, как Стив считал, тот вообще способен. Затем Тони спросил: 

– А ты случайно не знаешь, есть ли у этого твоего приятеля хоть какой-то протез?

Стив зажмурился. Он представления не имел, как они вообще вырулили на эту тему. 

– Без понятия.

– Попробуй выяснить. И попытайся уговорить его помочь моей лаборатории – ну, отделу, где мы работаем над кибернетикой. У нас там полно пацанов, которым нужно первичное протезирование – их затащить на консультацию проще простого, а вот со взрослыми все гораздо сложнее. Те, кто готов вписаться в программу, обычно уже походили с другим протезом, а таких мой народ не хочет. А те, кто никогда протезом не пользовался, почему-то не имеют ни малейшего желания начинать с нас.

Стив вообще не был уверен, что еще хоть раз увидит Джеймса, но лишь пробормотал в ответ: 

– Да, поговорю. Если к слову придется.

– Отлично, потому что если я вычислю, на каком углу он работает, я просто сниму его старым добрым способом. Об этом непременно узнает Пепп и сожжет меня дотла, а потом развеет пепел по ветру.

Стиву хотелось бы, чтобы Тони прямо сейчас увидел его лицо – и как Стиву положить даже на это цветистое сравнение. 

– Ты сейчас что, намекаешь, что я отвечаю за сохранение твоего брака?

– И планеты в целом, но вообще да, семья в приоритете.

Стив закатил глаза и повесил трубку.  


* * *

  
Баки не хватило сил даже по-настоящему удивиться, когда, вернувшись в свой клоповник, он обнаружил на двери предупреждение о выселении. Как оказалось, у него оставался ровно день до того, как его выставят с вещами, и не было шансов, что за оставшееся время он успеет заработать нужную сумму, поэтому он просто запаковал в наплечную сумку все свои пожитки и ушел, бросив ключи на стол у выхода. Несколько ночей он вполне сможет перекантоваться на улице, за это время возьмет несколько более дорогих заказов и через неделю-другую подыщет новое жилье.

К счастью, заморозки, стоявшие несколько последних ночей – он видел иней на окнах Стива, – вроде немного ослабли. Наверное, ему удалось бы и койку в ночлежке заполучить – а может, и зимней курткой там разжиться. Но вот уверенности в том, что стоит туда идти, у него не было – в прошлый раз нижний ярус его кровати достался такому вонючему парню, что Баки на несколько часов провалился в темное небытие, потерявшись в паутине собственной памяти. Тем не менее, идею с ночлежкой он добавил в свой список «Подумать», сразу после пункта «как отплатить парню, который спас тебе жизнь и при этом заплатил 300 баксов за то, что любой будет рад сделать бесплатно».

А пока он будет думать, стоит, наверное, увидеться с Наташей.

Та, со свойственной ей убийственной прямолинейностью, называет себя сутенером, но Баки никогда в это до конца не верил. Во-первых, время от времени она подкидывала работу. Во-вторых, методично избавлялась от каждого, кто пытался поставить на счетчик любую проститутку, что попала в поле ее зрения. Но он предпочитал держать свои мысли при себе.

На самом деле Наташа скорее походила на занятого менеджера среднего звена. Если нужна была работа на определенную сумму, она могла подогнать нужных клиентов и сделать так, чтобы они непременно тебя взяли – и ее комиссионные за это составляли максимум процентов двадцать. Но она не заключала никаких долгосрочных соглашений и не считала никого из эскорта или проституток, с которым работала, «своими». Ну, может, Викторию, но мисс Хэнд – живая легенда в мире эскорта. Она брала тысячи за ночь и выбирала клиентов сама.

В нерабочее время она носила обручальное кольцо с инициалами Наташи, выгравированными на обратной стороне. У Наташи было точно такое же. Баки полагал, что это справедливо – им обоим нужны были такие знаки принадлежности друг другу.

«Офис» Наташи – кафе в шести кварталах от того места, где обычно работал Баки. Он зашел внутрь и заказал чай. Устроившись за столиком, он углубился в чтение «безопасных» разделов выброшенной кем-то газеты – спорта, кулинарии, моды, выжидая, пока Наташа закончит встречу с кем-то, кто пришел до него, и подсядет за его столик. Она специально издавала достаточно шума при движении, чтобы ее появление не становилось для него неожиданностью. Пару раз ей уже приходилось справляться с последствиями его… реакции, так что размеры катастрофы она примерно представляла.

– Привет, бизнес-леди, – поприветствовал ее Баки.

Она тут же закатила глаза: 

– Барнс, почему тебя считают обаятельным, это просто выше моего понимания.

Он улыбнулся ей своей самой залихватской улыбкой, в ответ она посмотрела на него весьма пристально.

– Слушай, можешь подогнать мне парочку клиентов – неразборчивых, но при деньгах? Мальчики, девочки – без разницы.

Наташа прищурилась: 

– Ты же знаешь, это не в моем стиле.

Так и было. Во всяком случае, все, что до сих пор Баки про нее знал – она старалась сделать работу на улице настолько безопасной, насколько это вообще возможно. Но если очень прижмет – она найдет все, что нужно. Поэтому он добавил: 

– Да, я… я совсем на мели, понимаешь? Приболел – ты же знаешь, как оно бывает. Если бы не это… 

Она склонила голову набок: 

– Так вот где ты был. Болел.

– Да, – ответил Баки, больше ничего не добавляя. Он знал, что Наташа и мертвого разговорит.

– Не люблю я, когда люди, с которыми я работаю, вот так исчезают. – Но в ее голосе не было угрозы. Да и выглядела она скорее… обеспокоенной.

Баки потер рукой лицо: 

– Поверь, я этого тоже не планировал.

Она нахмурилась: 

– Сколько надо?

У него было три сотни от Стива и пара сотен из отложенных на аренду. Если он сможет найти что-то за семьсот, то практически хватает заплатить за первый месяц. 

– Ну, в идеале пару тысяч. Желательно в ближайшие дни.

Тем более, что после работы с такими клиентами ему потребуется время, чтобы перевести дух, и в это время он сможет делать только что-то совсем простое. Но пара тысяч как раз позволят ему снять что-нибудь приличное, с водой и светом, купить что-нибудь от кашля, бинты и мази с антисептиком. Конечно, на еду уже толком не хватит – но когда на нее хватало.

– Если сможешь немного подождать, я тебе что-нибудь найду – возможно, даже с теми, насчет кого я уверена, что они играют по правилам.

Те, кто не соблюдал правил, в клиентской базе Наташи не задерживались. Тем более, что правила были довольно просты: никакого серьезного, и уж точно – необратимого ущерба секс-работникам. Да, в ее списках всегда оставались, скажем так, сомнительные личности – те, кто болтался на этой границе туда-сюда. И именно они готовы были платить. Баки понимал, на что идет. Ему не нравилась боль. Ему, черт побери, точно не нравился интерес, который появлялся в глазах клиентов при виде его шрамов. Но он все равно брал эти проклятые заказы, даже зная, что за этим последует следующий – и, возможно, именно там он провалится в один из своих приступов, и тогда лишь дьявол знает, чем оно все закончится.

Последнюю неделю он провел в тепле и сытости, и пусть такого ему больше не светило, он мог хотя бы попытаться заполучить что-то похожее. Он постарался отбросить мысль о том, что его пребывание в гостях сделало таким приятным не место, а компания. 

– Наташ, на улице так холодно. Я, блин, еще толком не оправился от чертовой пневмонии, и из-за погоды рука ноет, словно мне ее отпиливают по-новой. Немного помучаюсь – зато потом хоть какое-то время голова о деньгах болеть не будет. Помоги мне, а?

Он явно не полностью ее убедил, но она все-таки сказала: 

– Посмотрю, что можно сделать.  


* * *

  
Баки понимал, что даже Наташе не по силам найти подходящий заказ всего за пару часов, на эту же ночь. Вместо этого он пошел в тот район, где обычно работал, в надежде подцепить «серьезных» клиентов, хотя, по большому счету, в его положении выбирать не приходилось. И только он разделался с быстрым минетом, который был еще менее приятным, чем обычно, из-за хреново работавших легких, как увидел проходящего мимо Стива.

Да, Баки был в том же районе – но не на своем обычном месте, не там, где Стив снял его той памятной ночью. Так что Баки уставился на него в потрясении: 

– Ты либо вошел во вкус, либо преследуешь меня.

Стив тут же остановился. 

– А что из этого выглядит менее жутким?

Баки решил не обострять: 

– Ладно, что я могу для тебя сделать?

И только произнеся это, он подумал, что, наверное, нужно было выразиться как-то по-другому. Но уже поздно было пытаться исправить ситуацию. 

Стив провел рукой по волосам: 

– Ну… ты мог бы… Я просто… хотел спросить, может, придешь ко мне на завтрак? Завтра утром. Я купил сливки для кофе и очень вкусную смесь для блинчиков.

Баки прищурился: 

– Это что, какая-то акция «накорми бедную шлюху»?

Стив нахмурился: 

– Э-э… во-первых, мне не нравится это слово. И во-вторых – нет, вообще-то я приглашаю тебя на свидание, но я же бедный студент, а завтрак – это дешево. Господи. Если не хочешь, так и скажи.

Баки попытался уложить все это в голове: 

– Ты… ты зовешь меня на свидание?

На секунду Стиву явно стало неуютно, затем он взял себя в руки и с вызовом посмотрел на Баки: 

– Да.

Не успев сообразить, что он несет, Баки выпалил: 

– Странный ты парень!

Стив вздохнул: 

– Значит, нет. – Он совсем уже было собрался развернуться, но Баки быстро схватил его за руку. 

– Нет, нет. В смысле, да. – Он даже кивнул, усиливая эффект слов. – Да, я с радостью с тобой позавтракаю. Но я и правда люблю черный кофе, без молока.

Стив усмехнулся – широко, солнечно и – черт бы его побрал! – совершенно обворожительно. 

– Ну, у каждого свои недостатки.  


* * *

  
Джеймс и правда заявился к нему следующим утром, чуть позже семи, чем очень удивил Стива, хотя тот и чувствовал вину за это удивление.

– Привет! – Джеймс улыбнулся так, словно прекрасно понимал, о чем Стив сейчас думает, а потом зашел в квартиру. Выглядел он так себе – мокрый и дрожащий, и это было странно, ведь дождя ночью не было. Через секунду до Стива дошло, что это может означать, и он просто застыл от ужаса. 

Проглотив готовый вырваться вопрос – сам понял, что, скорее всего, парень провел ночь в одном из заброшенных домов где-то неподалеку – вместе с предложением пожить у него, Стив лишь спросил: 

– Хочешь, посушим твою куртку у батареи? А я пока одолжу тебе толстовку.

На секунду замешкавшись, Джеймс все же ответил: 

– Да, это… спасибо, было бы просто замечательно.

Когда Джеймс отдал ему куртку, Стив повесил ее рядом с батареей, а затем достал из ящика комода толстовку, в которую Джеймс тут же вцепился. Стив никак это не прокомментировал, только предложил: 

– Ну что, кофе с блинчиками?

– Да, пожалуйста, – тут же согласился Джеймс.

Стив налил им по чашке и оставил кофейник на столе. Сливки он тоже достал и поставил рядом – просто на всякий случай. Смесь для блинов он уже замешал, так что осталось лишь наливать ее на сковородку. Переворачивая блинчик, Стив спросил: 

– Ну, на настоящий кленовый сироп я пока не заработал, но жена приятеля подсадила меня на блины с клубничным джемом. А еще они же купили мне пару банок какой-то штуки, которая наверняка стоит примерно как полмесяца моей учебы… так что если хочешь, можешь попробовать. И еще есть масло.

– А можно и то и другое? – с вызовом спросил Джеймс, растянув губы в ухмылке, которую лишь с натяжкой можно было бы назвать кокетливой.

– Тогда ты просто покоришь мое сердце. Все в холодильнике – достань, пожалуйста, если не трудно.

Пока Джеймс доставал продукты, Стив положил каждому по три панкейка, достал из шкафчика вилки и отнес все это на стол. 

– Если ты, как и я, тремя не наешься, там осталось еще много теста.

Джеймс рассмеялся – и глаза его, казалось, стали как-то светлее. Теплее. Какое-то время они молча ели, а потом Джеймс сказал: 

– Впервые ем такие вкусные блины из покупной смеси.

Стив тут же ухмыльнулся: 

– А я добавил немного ананасового сока и взял коричневый сахар вместо белого.

– Ананасовый сок?

Стив пожал плечами: 

– Я раньше помогал на кухне – ну, где бездомным суп наливают, и им однажды пожертвовали просто тонну этого сока. А его же особо много не выпьешь, вот мы и придумывали, как еще его применить, добавляли во все подряд. – Он рассмеялся. – Где-то оно и правда сработало.

– Да уж наверное, – согласился Джеймс. – А ты всегда был такой вот… добренький?

Стив замялся, но потом решил говорить правду как она есть, особенно учитывая то, что он уже знал о самом Джеймсе: 

– Я был болезненным ребенком, из больниц не вылезал. Ну и нас было только двое, я и мама, и она часто оставалась без работы, потому что приходилось сидеть со мной, вот мы постоянно и… э-эм… перебивались в поисках жилья. На кухнях для бедных можно неплохо поесть, плюс есть чем заняться после школы, так что маме не приходилось беспокоиться, где я болтаюсь – завсегдатаи и работники были готовы присматривать за мной бесплатно. И закончив домашку, я любил помогать, все не без дела сидеть.

Джеймс доел последний кусок, потом сказал: 

– Ну, раз такое дело, тогда, пожалуйста, добавки, шеф.

– А волшебное слово?

Джеймс, чертенок, тут же затрепетал ресницами и выдохнул: 

– Милый?..

Стив заржал. 

– Ты давай поаккуратнее. А то следующую партию я сожгу и заставлю тебя это есть.  


* * *

  
Баки и сам не понимал, как это вышло, но почему-то он согласился прийти на завтрак и на следующее утро. За ночь он успел порядком замерзнуть – когда он закончил с работой на углу, лучшие закутки оказались заняты, поэтому он просто свернулся в какой-то подворотне и провалился в крепкий сон, проснувшись от ощущения, как горят от мороза уши. Стив, как и прошлым утром, сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Толстовка уже ждала его у батареи и была такой теплой, что все тело загудело от боли.

В этот раз Стив испек булочки – тоже из смеси. Он посыпал их тертым сыром и какими-то специями и подал с яблочными дольками. Кофе – самый дешевый из тех, что продавались в магазинчике неподалеку – был крепким и горячим. А сам Стив все утро развлекал его историями про покупателей хозяйственного и их невероятные запросы.

– Нет, я, конечно, все понимаю, но искать у нас снарягу для подводного плавания? Какой изворот сознания может привести за этим туда, где на вывеске изображен молоток?

Баки тут же ухмыльнулся: 

– О, у меня однажды тоже был похожий случай – я подвалил к парню, который сидел в машине – хотел спросить, может, ему компания нужна? А он такой: «Я совершенно счастлив быть католиком, так что забери свое мормонское дерьмо и убирайся. Но сначала подскажи, где я».

Внезапно до него дошло, что говорить на свидании про свою работу, основная суть которой – спать с другими людьми, довольно-таки дурной тон, но Стив тут же пришел ему на помощь: 

– А ты… ну, в смысле, был одет, как они – белая рубашка с коротким рукавом и галстук, м-м?

– Да той ночью так жарко было, что я вообще не помню, была ли на мне хоть какая-то рубашка. – А это было ложью, потому что Баки всегда надевал рубашку. Может, кто-то из клиентов и тащился от отсутствия руки, но самому ему напоминание обо всем этом было как нож у горла. Постоянное напоминание о том, насколько же он не в порядке, что изнутри, что снаружи.

Стив закатил глаза: 

– Да уж, люди.

После этого он потащил Баки играть в карты – тот никогда раньше в такое не играл, но смог довольно быстро научиться.  


* * *

  
– Слушай, – сказал Стив, запирая за ними дверь, – я тот еще знаток этикета свиданий, так что сам мне скажи, не слишком ли будет, если я сразу спрошу, когда мы снова увидимся?

Джеймс пожал плечами: 

– Я много тусил по свиданиям в старшей школе, но потом ушел на службу – и там было не до них, так, цеплял кого-нибудь в баре, если выпадала увольнительная. И… э-э… следующие два года жизни я не помню вообще – доктора говорят, что со временем память вернется, но пока что-то не похоже… Так что если я и знал когда-то этот этикет – эти знания теперь безвозвратно утрачены.

Джеймс смотрел ему в глаза, но Стив нутром чувствовал, как сильно ему хочется отвести взгляд. Поэтому он сказал: 

– Я потерял весь свой отряд. 

– Стив… 

Стив покачал головой: 

– Нас атаковал парень, которого мы считали нейтральной стороной. – На его лице застыла болезненная улыбка, но больше он себе сейчас позволить не мог – не перед занятиями и сменой в магазине. – Мне прилетело шрапнелью по всей левой стороне, но один из моих друзей вообще стоял вплотную, и когда случился взрыв, его… его мертвое тело укрыло меня от самых крупных осколков. – Он сглотнул, потом несколько раз быстро вдохнул через нос и выдохнул через рот. – Сэм как-то попытался обнять меня со спины – и я едва не сломал ему руку. – Еще серия выдохов. – Надеюсь, твои воспоминания вернутся. Но это не отменяет моего вопроса о том, когда я снова тебя увижу.

Джеймс вытаращился на него в ответ. 

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что уже рассказал мне и о том, что бомжевал в детстве, и о приключившейся в армии жути, а обо мне ты ни хрена не знаешь, кроме того, что я выдал, пока бредил во сне?

Стив пожал плечами: 

– Ну, как по мне, все по-честному. Я же слушал, пока ты бредил, хотя ты не давал мне на это разрешения.

Выражение на лице Джеймса немного изменилось – он, казалось, просто ушам своим не верил: 

– Человек не может делать только то, что правильно. Ты это понимаешь?

Стив понимал. Он испытал многое: на войне голод, отчаяние и страх смерти были его постоянными спутниками. И тем не менее он ответил: 

– Но мы можем хотя бы пытаться.

Джеймс закатил глаза, но улыбнулся: 

– Ты завтра во сколько заканчиваешь?

– Мне на учебу, значит, где-то около трех.

– Тебе же нравится искусство, да?

Стив почувствовал, как щеки его заливает румянец:. 

– А я что, еще не все уши тебе об этом прожужжал?

– Ну, я думаю, это здорово, – ответил Джеймс. – Ну, в «Метрополитен» я тебя не поведу, зато в Ньюаркском музее бесплатный вход, да и коллекция там довольно неплохая. Можем встретиться в три на ступеньках у входа.

– О, люблю этот музей. – Стив и правда иногда ходил туда, просто чтобы развеяться. Да, там нет таких же драгоценных полотен, как в Мете, зато хватает недооцененных шедевров и очень тихо. – Значит, завтра после обеда?

– Да.

После этого последовала пауза – и Стив не знал, было ли это приглашением к поцелую, но Джеймс ничего не сделал, а потом момент оказался упущен. Тем не менее, всю долгую дорогу на другой конец города Стив чувствовал, как у него слегка кружится голова.  


* * *

  
Наташа нашла ему парня – кого-то по имени Пирс. Выглядел тот довольно прилично – из тех, кому дают и бесплатно. А вот то, чего он, похоже, не мог получить бесплатно, так это кого-то, кто стерпит оплеуху в качестве приветствия и любовь к бесконечному унижению партнера по утехам. Единственное, чему во всем этом порадовался Баки – потом ему было позволено принять душ, потому что он и правда не был уверен, что способен показаться на глаза Стиву, не соскоблив с себя каждое из поганых прикосновений. Пока он стоял под душем, горячая вода успела закончиться – он даже не заметил этого, провалившись в странное оцепенение; одним словом, не самая приятная работа даже среди того дерьма, за которое он обычно брался. Закончив, он потратил немного из заработанного на свитер из самой дешевой комиссионки, потому что на улице стало уже слишком холодно, чтобы разгуливать в футболке с пиджаком. Он переоделся в другую пару джинсов – чистых – и «новый» свитер, а затем прогулялся до кафе, чтобы сказать Наташе, что с клиентом все прошло нормально.

Ты лишь спросила: 

– Сегодня его возьмешь? Похоже, ты ему приглянулся.

После прошлой ночи лицо у Баки опухло и саднило, да и провал, случившийся с ним в душе, тоже нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов, но деньги сейчас были важнее. Еще одна ночь с такой оплатой, и он, наверное, может начать приглядывать угол на ночлег, а еще купит нормальную куртку и, может, даже отведет Стива на ужин. За эту последнюю мысль он немедленно обозвал себя идиотом, но в голове от этого ничего не поменялось. 

– Да, можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Наташе, похоже, все происходящее по-прежнему не особо нравилось, но так как ее лицо и с нейтральным выражением пугало до чертиков, Баки решил не вдаваться в подробности. После встречи с ней он поспал пару часов в библиотеке неподалеку и как раз вовремя успел подойти к музею – Стив, как он и думал, оказался болезненно пунктуален.

– Как занятия? – спросил Баки.

– Думал, никогда не закончатся, – ответил Стив, широко улыбаясь. – Слишком уж интересное дело у меня было намечено после обеда.

– Что бы это могло быть? – спросил Баки, заставив Стива рассмеяться.

За следующий час они успели как следует налюбоваться старыми фотографиями города, пытаясь угадать современные здания в поблекших черно-белых силуэтах. А потом мимо них прошла женщина, прическа которой неожиданно напомнила ему волосы одного из солдат его отряда, что погиб в плену – и он, видимо, слишком долго и тщательно вглядывался в какую-то из фотографий, просто убеждая себя, что он не там, а здесь. И сейчас. Ему показалось, что Стив все же что-то заметил, потому что тот спросил: 

– О, смотри-ка, эта церковь все еще стоит. – И потом просто стоял рядом, пока у Баки не отпустило в груди настолько, что он смог нормально дышать.

Следующий час они гуляли по выставке, посвященной Китаю шестнадцатого века, потому что Стиву нравились разные художественные стили и течения, а Баки, по большому счету, все было одинаково интересно.

Едва выйдя из музея, они немедленно успели замерзнуть так, что у Стива покраснел даже кончик носа. Баки ужасно хотелось его туда поцеловать. Стив спросил: 

– Э-э… когда я снова тебя увижу?

Баки потянулся и прижался губами к его губам, делясь теплом дыхания – всего на секунду. 

– Поужинаем завтра вечером? Я плачу.

Вполне возможно, Баки и правда идиот, но, кажется, его чувство к Стиву стало еще чуточку крепче, когда тот не спросил: «А ты уверен?», сомневаясь, что Баки может себе это позволить, или словно деньги, заработанные так, как он их зарабатывал, недостаточно для него хороши. Нет, Стив сказал только:

– Ты выбираешь, куда пойдем.  


* * *

  
Может, Баки не хватало осторожности и он частенько наплевательски относился к возможным исходам своих авантюр, но он не был глуп и уж точно был весьма наблюдателен. Поэтому, едва войдя в комнату Пирса, он тут же заметил – что-то изменилось, вот только не сразу смог понять, что.

Начало было привычным – разве что пощечины стали еще более болезненными, хотя, может, лицо просто не отошло после предыдущей ночи. И черт бы побрал любовь этого парня к траху по-собачьи, когда партнер стоит на четвереньках, уткнувшись лицом в пол, – правая рука тут же заныла от напряжения, а в сердце заныло от невосполнимой потери левой. Ему пришлось как следует собраться, чтобы не провалиться в «эпизод» – иногда для этого хватало одних мыслей о руке: из-за потери памяти Баки не помнил подробностей, но саму агонию помнил прекрасно, как и то, что ему говорили, будто делают одолжение, спасая жизнь. И он был так занят мыслями об этом, что слишком поздно почувствовал укол в ягодицу.

Пусть Баки давно был не в форме, но тренированное тело знало, что делать, поэтому он сбросил Пирса, просто перевернувшись и отшвырнув его ногами. На мгновение тот скатился с него, падая с кровати, но в тот же момент до Баки дошло, что же не так было с комнатой – в ней находился кто-то еще. Мужчина. Видимо, прятался в ванной.

Что бы Баки ни вкололи, оно начало действовать почти сразу, замедляя его, притупляя реакции – да и не был он больше тем бойцом, что раньше, с двумя руками. Новый парень – он походил на братка из боевиков восьмидесятых – тут же впечатал его в стену, заломив единственную руку за спину так, что от боли потемнело в глазах.

Баки сразу обмяк – да, он был обдолбан непонятно чем, и ситуация явно вышла из-под контроля, но притворяться он пока не разучился. Кроме того, нельзя было допустить, чтобы ему сломали единственную руку. Просто нельзя – и все.

Тем не менее, когда он перестал дергаться, тот парень не остановился – он поменял позу так, чтобы выкрутить руку из плечевого сустава. Баки заорал – во рту стало кисло от желчи. Словно издалека он услышал, как Пирс властно сказал: 

– Достаточно, Рамлоу. Я обещал той даме, что мы без экстрима.

Рамлоу негромко рассмеялся: 

– Само собой.

Он сдернул Баки с кровати – и тот почувствовал, как из-за боли и наркотика выпадает из реальности. Ковер под ногами превратился в заплеванную утоптанную землю, усеянную острыми камнями, стеклами и кусками острого алюминия, которые резали его ступни до глубоких ран.

Он сражался. Знал, что не должен, помнил, как командир учил его терпению – но тот уже погиб, и после его смерти от потери крови они оставили Баки рядом с его телом на два дня.

Потом на рот Баки опустилась рука – и он укусил ее, после чего ему в рот затолкали мокрое полотенце… Нет, нет, нет… 

Его резко дернуло в настоящее – туда, где Рамлоу с силой разжимал ему зубы, а Пирс пихал туда кляп – не мокрый, не мокрый, он не был мокрым. Все в порядке, единственное, что нужно – просто дышать и не дергаться.

Он пытался расслабиться, заставлял себя сфокусироваться на дыхании, но от члена Рамлоу, даже хорошо смазанного, было больно. И пусть эта боль и сравниться не могла с болью в плече, которое Рамлоу продолжал выворачивать назад, но тем не менее – больно.

Когда к Рамлоу присоединился Пирс, Баки заорал, несмотря на кляп, попытался спихнуть их, но Пирс схватил его за лодыжки, впился в них посильнее – так, что наверняка останутся безобразные синяки. Рамлоу в это время схватил Баки за яйца, сжал их, дернул за себя и прошипел:

– Сделай так еще раз – и я тебе, блядь, бедро сломаю.

Дыши, мысленно повторял себе Баки, сглатывая подкатывавшую горечь. Ощущение было таким знакомым, слишком знакомым, напоминающим о прежних ужасах и о том, что случилось после, и от этого становилось только хуже.

Словно кто-то сжигает его изнутри, разрывает тело на части, вынимает внутренности, чтобы сжечь дотла, оставив лишь бесконечную агонию. Он не станет умолять – он уже пробовал, и его мучителей это лишь раззадорило.

Бывало и хуже, говорил он себе, и пусть это не помогало справиться с болью, но давало надежду, что он выживет – как выжил раньше.

Выживет.  


* * *

  
Когда они выходили из его тела – так же болезненно, как и вламывались, а может, и еще больнее, потому что действие наркотика заканчивалось, Рамлоу на прощанье придушил его – и Баки очнулся от боли в саднящей гортани, вывихнутом плече и дикого приступа паники. Когда в комнату вошла молодая женщина в форме горничной, он лежал на полу, обнаженный и все еще не до конца понимающий, на каком же он свете, но тем не менее в сознании. 

– Простите, я… – попытался было выдавить он.

– Вы… сэр, вы в порядке? – Она говорила с акцентом и тщательно подбирала слова, но, казалось, и правда беспокоилась о нем, и Баки пришлось прикусить губу, справляясь с подступившими слезами. Как же это все было глупо – к человеческой доброте он, наверное, уже мог бы и привыкнуть, но, видимо, сейчас для его перегретого мозга даже этого оказалось слишком много.

Он с трудом кивнул. 

– Да… я… 

Она осторожно приблизилась к нему и протянула подобранную одежду. Он взял вещи, поблагодарив ее тихим: 

– Gracias («Спасибо» – исп.)

Она улыбнулась – и улыбка разом осветила все ее лицо так, что на какое-то мгновение ему захотелось улыбнуться ей в ответ. 

– De nada («Не за что» – исп.)

За свое детство Баки где только ни успел пожить, но дольше всего он прожил бок о бок с итальянскими семьями старой закалки и огромным количеством иммигрантов из Бразилии, поэтому его португальский был лучше испанского, но он мысленно порадовался, что угадал. На элементарную вежливость воспитания ему хватало. Плюс он чувствовал себя обязанным: обнаружив на полу белого парня, избитого и голого, она отреагировала довольно спокойно.

Пока горничная, деликатно оставив его, прибирала в ванной, Баки быстро оделся. Просунуть руку в рукав оказалось настоящей пыткой, и он постоянно боролся с тем, чтобы не провалиться в очередной эпизод – из-за остатков наркотика и от удушья, но в его жизни и правда бывали ситуации и похуже. Он проверил рюкзак – к счастью, они не тронули его деньги. Хотя ему, конечно, не заплатили за двоих, не говоря уже о том, что полученные травмы стоили гораздо дороже.

Он решил, что перечислит Наташе каждую из них, едва доберется до кафе. Да, он не знал наверняка, но какое-то интуитивное чутье подсказывало, что дважды Наташу не проведешь: она настолько изобретательна по части мести, что окружающим и в голову не приходило намеренно ей гадить.

Он постарался думать только о том, что ему должны были заплатить больше, а не о том, что он бы все равно на такое не согласился – просто чтобы держать себя в руках, потому что и сам не был уверен, куда его могут завести все эти мысли.

На улице оказалось так холодно, что он моментально замерз даже в пиджаке со свитером. Собрав волю в кулак, он старался остаться в здесь и сейчас – и ему почти удалось; лишь раз он соскользнул в прошлое – и тут же спрятался за зданием, как только проходящие мимо люди в куртках превратились в мучителей с закрытыми платками лицами. Он понятия не имел, как добрался до дома Стива – путь до него был неблизким, но, видимо, как-то смог, потому что очнулся уже прямо перед ним. Стояло позднее утро, Стив наверняка уже ушел, и Баки подумал, что ему стоило бы добраться до ночлежки или снять комнату в мотеле, раз уж теперь у него есть наличка. Добрести бы куда-то, где есть душ, постирать одежду, привести себя в порядок.

Все тело его стонало от боли, новые раны ныли – и старые с ними за компанию, его тошнило почти до рвоты, и он не мог, просто не мог заставить себя подняться и уйти. Поэтому он свернулся в клубок в переулке за домом, рядом с мусорным баком, спрятавшись так, чтобы его никто не видел, и приготовился ждать.  


* * *

  
На свидание Стив опаздывал. И последний покупатель все никак не мог определиться с выбором, и поезда, все как один, едва тащились – да и вообще, казалось, случилось все, что только могло, чтобы в ресторан он пришел позднее запланированного. Но, как оказалось, он мог не спешить вообще – Джеймса там не было.

Стив сел у бара, погрузившись в блокнот с зарисовками, словно так и было запланировано и тот, кого он ждет, не опаздывает уже почти на час. Через сорок пять минут после того, как официант – явно из жалости – бесплатно налил ему за счет заведения, он понял, что ждать больше нечего, и пошел домой. По дороге его накрыло ощущением неправильности, чувством, будто что-то не так, и оно оказалось настолько сильным, что он набрал Сэма. Тот и так уже был в курсе событий, поэтому рассказать ему пришлось только про это, самое последнее. 

– А ты проверь по дороге его обычные рабочие точки, – посоветовал Сэм, выслушав историю.

Стив так и сделал, но Джеймса нигде не было, и в груди у Стива закололо – точно так же, как бывало в детстве, и это всегда оказывалось не к добру. Он собрал волю в кулак и побрел домой, потому что – и тут Сэм был совершенно прав – не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как обзванивать больницы и полицейские участки.

Подходя к входной двери, он почти пропустил трясущуюся кучу, которая могла бы быть человеком. Почти.

Что-то заставило его подойти ближе, опуститься перед… Джеймсом – тот стучал зубами, и шея его представляла собой один большой синяк.

– Эй, – тихо позвал Стив. – Привет.

Джеймс с трудом открыл глаза, заморгал, явно пытаясь сфокусироваться.

– Не знал, куда еще пойти. Прости.

Стиву хотелось заорать, но вместо этого он сказал: 

– Ну какие извинения, просто забавно – я как раз тебя везде ищу. Может, зайдешь?

Джеймс снова моргнул. Потом еще раз. 

– Я пропустил наше свидание.

Стив натужно улыбнулся. 

– Нет, просто немного опоздал. Пошли.

– Я же хотел тебя угостить.

Стив не был уверен, что Джеймс вообще понимает, где находится. 

– Значит, вернешь с процентами. Два ужина – как тебе идея?

Джеймс сидел, уставившись на колени. Еще мгновение, и Стив просто взял бы его на руки и понес, как ребенка, но тот наконец поднял на него взгляд: 

– Стив?

– Да?

– Можешь звать меня Баки?

Смена темы немного выбила Стива из колеи, но он решил не заострять на этом внимания. 

– Конечно, почему нет. Зайдешь ко мне, Баки? Тут холодно. Я уже и сам хочу в тепло.

Медленно, ужасно медленно Джеймс – Баки – кивнул: 

– У тебя хорошо.

– Вот и славно, – тихо сказал Стив. Он осторожно помог Баки подняться на ноги, и тот повис на нем, перемещая на Стива больше веса, чем на собственные ноги. Он хромал так, что было трудно подобрать правильный ритм, но Стив шел, медленно и ровно, чувствуя облегчение просто от тяжести чужого тела – той тяжести, от которой, после памятных событий, его бросало в панику, во вспышки воспоминаний, но ничего подобного не происходило сейчас, когда это была тяжесть именно этого человека, живого, настоящего и находящегося – пусть хотя бы сейчас – в безопасности.  


* * *

  
Стив устроил Баки на краю ванны так осторожно, как только мог. То, что в квартирке есть эта ванна вместе с душем – два в одном – стало одной из главных причин, почему Стив ее снял, хотя никогда раньше он не радовался наличию ванны так, как сейчас. Присаживаясь, Баки вздрогнул и тут же сдвинулся, чтобы основной вес приходился на бедра.

Бегло осмотрев его, Стив подумал – второй раз за последние несколько недель, – что надо бы отвезти его в больницу, но, как и до этого, дальше мысли дело не пошло. Значит, пора было приниматься за дело: 

– Давай сначала с плечом разберемся?

Баки кивнул: 

– Да. Ты можешь… 

– Да, – ответил Стив. Хотя в списке того, что он надеялся никогда больше не делать, особенно в жизни на гражданке, это шло почти в самом начале, но да, он мог. – А давай-ка я сначала принесу тебе обезболивающего, оно как раз подействует к тому времени, как мы что-то начнем?

Ответа Стив дожидаться не стал, просто принес пузырек с таблетками, пакет со льдом и эластичный бинт, чтобы зафиксировать плечо. Еще он достал из холодильника и оставил на столе пакет недавно купленного апельсинового сока, будет чем Баки сахар в крови восполнить. Потом он налил стакан воды и вместе со всем остальным отнес в ванную, где Баки сидел все в той же позе, уставившись на колени.

Едва Стив вошел, Баки тут же поднял на него взгляд:

– Почему ты мне помогаешь?

Какое-то время Стив просто молчал, пытаясь понять, о чем вообще вопрос. 

– В смысле, почему помогаю?

Баки издал какой-то полузадушенный стон. 

– Господи, Стив. Да я же обычная уличная шлюха. Может, я умолял, чтобы со мной это сделали.

Стив нахмурился. Что-то ему подсказывало, что все было не так, но просто на всякий случай он сказал: 

– Все может быть, но сейчас ты явно этим не наслаждаешься.

Баки посмотрел на него с недоверием: 

– Стив… 

– Нет. – Стив прервал его. – Что бы ты там ни собирался сказать – просто нет. Ты мне нравишься – по-моему, это очевидно. Ты невероятный, и мне безумно приятно, когда ты смеешься над моими тупыми шутками. Ты знаешь, каково жить с кошмарами – и как-то справляешься со своими собственными. Ты повел меня в музей, потому что знал, что я люблю это, хотя я не уверен, что тебе там хотя бы понравилось. А когда мы выходили, ты дал пятерку уличной музыкантше, потому что тебе показалось, что она замерзла – и что-то мне подсказывает, что для тебя эти деньги были не лишние. И даже если бы ничего этого не было, и я бы думал, что ты полный придурок, ты бы все равно оставался человеком, которому больно и которому нужна помощь. Так что сам решай, что из этого тебя устроит в качестве объяснения.

После этого Баки, так и не перестав хмуриться, взял таблетки, предложенные Стивом, а потом и стакан с водой, чтобы их запить. Затем, с трудом поднявшись, он сказал: 

– Ладно. Давай.

Стив встал так, чтобы было удобно ухватиться за его плечо, и предупредил: 

– На счет три?

Баки кивнул – и Стив ясно увидел, с какой же неохотой он это сделал. Тем не менее, он начал считать: 

– Раз, два, – и вправил плечо до того, как закончил «два». 

Баки вскрикнул – резко, коротко, явно оборвав себя усилием воли и превратив выкрик в тихий всхлип. Приматывая к его плечу пакет со льдом, Стив шептал извинения вперемешку с утешениями, а затем осторожно помог Баки сесть обратно, чтобы осмотреть остальные раны.

– А давай я тебе теплую ванну наберу, а?

– Лед вроде как получше будет? – Слова явно давались Баки с трудом.

– Ты на холоде весь день просидел, так что давай уж нарушим правила. Сам как чувствуешь?

– Ненавижу холод, – сказал Баки. – Ночью было так холодно, так… они забрали одежду. И… видимо, они поняли, что мне он не нравится. Холод.

Его передернуло – и он тут же коротко застонал от боли. Стив поцеловал его в макушку. 

– Вот сейчас мы тебя и согреем, Бак. Просто потерпи еще минутку.

  
Баки снилось что-то, где он говорил по-русски, и, проснувшись, он все еще слышал эти слова в голове – такого не случалось уже очень давно. Служба защиты детей забрала его у деда в семь лет – в основном потому, что тот был в их глазах никудышным опекуном, но официальной причиной стало то, что дед не записал его в школу. Так социальной службе штата пришлось разбираться с семилетним парнем, который вырос с не говорящим по-английски дедом, обращающим на мальчика внимание, только когда бутылки пустели и их снова нужно было наполнить. Баки никогда и не был болтуном, но когда что-то шло совсем наперекосяк, в голове оставались только русские слова.

Но вокруг было тепло, тело окутывала приятная тяжесть видавшего виды хлопкового покрывала, и все это вернуло его в настоящее, а значит, вернулся и английский. Тем не менее, понимание, где он находится, пришло к Баки не сразу. Сообразив, он открыл глаза, перегнулся через край постели – и обнаружил, что чертов Стив Роджерс спит на чертовом полу в своей собственной квартире.

Вчера, приведя Баки в порядок, он оставил его одного нежиться в теплой ванне, а когда тот закончил и выбрался на кухню, там его уже поджидали стакан апельсинового сока и бутерброды с сыром, поджаренные на гриле и нарезанные треугольниками – такие делала одна из его приемных мам, которой и правда было не наплевать на приемышей. За соком последовало горячее какао, а потом Стив практически насильно оттащил Баки в постель и болтал о всякой ерунде, пока под его нескончаемый монолог тот не провалился в сон.

Если бы не постоянная – и довольно сильная – боль, Баки предположил бы, что последние несколько недель оказались просто накрывшим его наконец глюком, полноценным психическим срывом. Но боль была – и все, о чем он мог сейчас думать, это куда же Стив мог запрятать ибупрофен и оставил ли он банку открытой, или Баки придется одной рукой сражаться с чертовой крышкой с чертовой защитой от детей.

Выбора у него особо не было – только встать и поискать. Он подполз к краю постели, туда, откуда мог бы подняться на ноги – на свои слабые и трясущиеся ноги, – не наступив при этом на спящего Стива. Но все его усилия оказались тщетны, потому что от малейшего движения футон заскрипел, и Стив проснулся. И от вида Стива на полу у Баки снова все поплыло перед глазами, вызвав мгновенную дезориентацию. 

– Э… Стив. Привет. Я… 

Стив моргнул, шумно сглотнул и затем, через мгновение, улыбнулся. 

– Джей… Баки, привет. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Лучше, – честно ответил ему Баки.

– Завтрак и парочку болеутоляющих таблеток?

– Да я как раз собирался… 

Стив, однако, уже поднялся на ноги и, в два шага добравшись до крошечного закутка кухни, тут же загремел мисками. 

– Просто хлопья – но у меня есть молоко, а значит, будет съедобно, а?

– Да. В смысле, с едой все в порядке, но вот обслуживание у вас тут просто ужасное, – ответил Баки, закатывая глаза.

Стив рассмеялся: 

– А если еще апельсинового сока? И кофе будет готов через минуту.

– Я могу помочь, – сказал Баки. – Мне же все равно придется разбинтовать плечо, чтобы поесть.

– Да уж, залить хлопья – изнурительная работа. Слава богу, что у меня есть такой замечательный помощник.

Баки покачал головой. 

– Сопляк.

Когда они устроились за столом, с хлопьями и кофе, Стив, казалось, все не мог найти себе места.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Баки.

Стив скривился: 

– Можешь сделать мне одолжение? Большое?

– Ну, если учесть, что я ввалился к тебе в таком виде, словно мной пол в баре помыли, думаю, ты можешь попросить практически о чем угодно. Во всяком случае, попробовать.

Стив улыбнулся – улыбке не хватало уверенности, но хотя бы так. 

– Ты, наверное, не помнишь Тони, он болтался тут, пока ты болел, но я его знаю довольно хорошо. И он… э-э… владелец «Старк Индастриз».

Баки подавился хлопьями и закашлялся так, словно сейчас задохнется. 

– Ты дружишь с Тони Старком?

– Поверь, это совсем не так гламурно, как могло бы показаться, – ответил Стив.

– Ну, для этого мне придется серьезно напрячь воображение.

Стив, явно сдавшись, прикрыл лицо рукой и из-под нее продолжил: 

– Важно то, что Тони продолжает доставать меня просьбами поговорить с тобой про программу, над которой он работает и которая включает два его больших проекта. И ребята там работают довольно неплохие – уж получше самого Тони. Брюс вообще совершенно адекватный человек, а Джейн вечно болтает о том, что не каждому дано понять, причем делает это с такой скоростью, что слов не разобрать, но она одна из самых милых и добрых людей, что я вообще встречал.

Баки нахмурился. 

– Я пошел в школу на два с лишним года позже остальных и не доучился даже до второго курса универа. Черт, да я подделал документы, чтобы меня приняли в армию. Какого черта человеку вроде Старка или кому-то из его компании жаждать заполучить меня в свою программу?

Стив, нужно отдать ему должное, лишь честно посмотрел ему в глаза и ответил: 

– Такого, что ты на личном опыте знаешь о посттравматических ампутациях у взрослых. Они хотят протестировать на тебе один из своих кибернетических протезов.

– И это и есть твое большое одолжение?

– Если не хочешь, просто скажи. С Тони я как-нибудь разберусь. Но он настаивал, чтобы я спросил, а я не хотел говорить «нет» за тебя. Поверь, Тони просто невыносим, когда ему в голову приходит «Идея» – такая, с большой буквы «И». Так что… 

– Стив?

Стив замолчал и, засунув в рот ложку, застенчиво улыбнулся, в ответ на что Баки рассмеялся: 

– Скажи своему приятелю, что будет ему подопытная свинка.  


* * *

  
Даже понимая, что, наверное, пора бы остановиться и он и так уже зашел слишком далеко, ведь у него нет права просить, Стив, тем не менее, не удержался: 

– Э… Может, останешься на сегодня? Ну, просто чтобы мне было спокойно, что ты в порядке. Или, как вариант, поехали со мной в город, а когда занятия закончатся, я отведу тебя к Тони? У меня как раз будет часа три между парами и сменой в магазине, я думал посидеть в библиотеке и добить домашку.

Баки посмотрел на него с таким видом, словно пытался разгадать сложный ребус. Пальцы его явно сами собой сжимали и отпускали вилку, снова и снова. 

– У меня есть пара незаконченных дел. – Колено у него тоже дергалось, хотя, судя по выражению лица Баки, каждое движение все еще причиняло ему боль. – Давай я встречу тебя после занятий? Твои ученые – они в Башне обитают?

– Да, – ответил Стив с сомнением в голосе. – Ладно, тогда в полдень?

Баки наклонился вперед, опираясь на стол и устраиваясь боком – так, чтобы опираться на бедро. Все тело болело так, что хотелось распределить нагрузку как можно ровнее, чтобы хоть немного… отпустило. 

– Полдень. Обещаю не ввязываться в неприятности, мам.

Стив виновато улыбнулся. 

– Прости, я просто… 

– Так уж и быть, прощаю – заработал, – ответил ему Баки. Стиву вовсе не хотелось, чтобы у Баки было ощущение, будто Стив что-то «зарабатывал», но препираться из-за слов он точно не собирался.  


* * *

  
Едва Баки встал в очередь, даже кофе не успел заказать, как к нему подошла Наташа и начала дружелюбным, каким-то слишком спокойным тоном: 

– Ой, кого я вижу!

Вот тут он порадовался, что рука надежно упакована в перевязь – если бы не это, то даже слыша ее шаги, сегодня он от неожиданности легко мог бы ей съездить.

– Я от тебя не бегал. – Он кивнул на примотанную к груди руку, словно это все объясняло. В принципе, он мог бы обойтись и без перевязи, но предпочитал руку лишний раз не беспокоить. – Э-э… займи столик? Пожалуйста.

Он раскошелился на американо, потому что, блин, может себе это позволить, и пошел к столу, куда села Наташа. Сначала он поставил стул так, чтобы за спиной точно никого не оказалось, а вход был перед глазами, хотя между ним и дверью все равно оставалась Наташа. Усевшись, он сделал глубокий вдох и мысленно напомнил себе, что она не враг. 

Наташа какое-то время изучающе его разглядывала, а потом сказала: 

– С той ночи, два дня назад, тебя никто не видел.

– Пирс пригласил друга, – ответил на это Баки, и, к его стыду, голос дрогнул. С ним же все в порядке. Раны обработаны, заживают, и вообще все хорошо. – И не знаю, обговорил ли он это с тобой, а ты забыла мне сообщить, но он явно решил, что у нас акция «два по цене одного».

Она прищурилась. 

– Нет, сообщить об этом мне они не посчитали нужным.

Баки выдохнул через нос и, пытаясь успокоиться, вдохнул аромат кофе. Этого оказалось мало, так что он покрепче вцепился в гладкий бок чашки, сосредотачиваясь на ее текстуре и излучаемом тепле. Когда приступ паники отступил, он резко кивнул и с трудом выдавил: 

– Ну, ты не единственная, кого они решили не информировать. 

Наташа разразилась потоком русских ругательств себе под нос. Баки же отчаянно пытался удержаться в настоящем, фокусируясь на ощущении мягкой поношенной толстовки, одолженной у Стива, на выкрашенных в успокаивающий синий стенах кафе. Наконец он спросил: 

– Давай по-английски, а?

Она моргнула, но комментировать не стала, вместо этого сказала сурово: 

– Теперь он в черном списке. И, ты уж прости, но я не буду тебе больше поставлять рисковых клиентов. Могу посмотреть, если… 

Баки покачал головой. Она и раньше пыталась найти ему работу с хорошей оплатой, но никто из клиентов, готовых потратить бабло на «ванильный» секс, не желал иметь дело с инвалидом. Ему хватало моральной травмы по поводу потери конечности и без того, чтобы переживать, как сильно это роняет его ценность как уличной проститутки. Кроме того, как-то не было у него чувства, что сейчас он вообще может делать хоть что-то без риска навредить себе, клиентам или им обоим. 

– Не. Я как-нибудь сам, по старинке. Спасибо тебе за… ну, за все, начало было положено неплохое.

Она склонила голову набок: 

– Ты так и не рассказал, где пропадал все это время.

– Я не мог прийти прямиком сюда, выглядел… дерьмово. Да и какая вообще разница?

– Ни в больницу, ни в травму ты тоже не обращался. У меня и там и там свои люди. И в ближайшей к нам бесплатной клинике тоже.

В груди у него внезапно потеплело – она искала его. 

– Вообще-то, это не твое дело.

– Я думала, что ты умер, – сказала она совершенно безжизненным тоном. – Думала, что отправила тебя прямиком в руки убийцы.

И судя по тому, что он увидел в выражении ее глаз – он не был бы первым. Воспоминания о тех временах, когда он только начинал свою службу в армии, были гораздо четче других, о плене и случившемся после. Он знал, что такое посылать на смерть. Знал, что даже когда все происходит осознанно и во имя чего-то – это тяжело. И единственное, чем он – возможно, только возможно – мог бы облегчить ее ношу, это... 

– Наташа, я же сам тебя попросил.

Она сидела, опустив взгляд в стол. 

– Не думаю, что это имеет значение. Уж точно – не для меня.

И на это ему ответить было нечего, потому что в конце концов каждый сам себя судит и прощает. Он медленно допил кофе, не сводя с нее глаз, и, когда он уже готов был уходить, она посмотрела на него в ответ, слабо улыбнулась и сказала: 

– Ладно. Еще увидимся.  


* * *

  
Как только Стив заметил Баки, подходящего к Башне – тот был бледен как смерть и, казалось, в любой момент готов был рвануть куда глаза глядят, – у него прямо от души отлегло. Он уже успел позвонить в лабораторию, и Джейн пообещала прислать кого-то, чтобы их провели по-тихому, безо всей этой бюрократии центральной приемной. Едва Баки успел войти в дверь, как Стив увидел Роуди, идущего им навстречу. Стив тут же улыбнулся и протянул ему руку: 

– Роудс, я не знал, что вы уже вернулись.

Тот вернул улыбку: 

– Тони пообещал приковать меня здесь к батарее, если я не начну брать задания и в Штатах тоже. И я слишком хорошо его знаю, чтобы не считаться с такими угрозами.

– Да уж, точно. – Стив повернулся к Баки: – А это… 

Но Баки уже удивленно моргал: 

– Полковник Роудс?

– Сержант Барнс, – тихо отозвался Роуди и пожал протянутую ему руку двумя своими.

Стив пришел в легкое замешательство. 

– Я думал, вы служили в ВВС, а он… 

– Войска общего назначения, да, – тут же отозвался Баки. Он смотрел на собственную ладонь, все еще находившуюся в руках Роуди, так, словно не понимал, как она там оказалась. Осторожно высвободив ее, он неуверенно провел по волосам. – Ты прав. Мы не… Один из спасательных отрядов полковника вытащил меня из плена с тремя другими выжившими из моего подразделения.

– И Барнс – единственная причина того, что и его парням, и моим удалось оттуда выбраться, – сказал Роуди Стиву – и тот прекрасно знал, что склонности к драматизму за Роуди не водилось. Наоборот, он был из тех, кто делает вещи и события максимально приземленными, именно поэтому они так отлично ладили с Тони.

Стив почему-то совершенно не удивился тому, что Баки оказался не просто ветераном, который прошел через ад и выжил, но еще и геройски кого-то спас – но, тем не менее, ему все равно потребовалась пара минут, чтобы переварить полученную информацию.

Роуди спросил: 

– А ты, значит, тот парень, которого наш дорогой капитан Роджерс привел, чтобы помочь с тестированием протеза?

Дьявол, Стив же намеренно не упоминал свое армейское звание. И секунды четыре он надеялся, что, может, Баки не читал газет, не смотрел телевизор и не заглядывал в интернет – вообще не поддерживал контактов с внешним миром последние… ну, как минимум, три года. Но Баки тут же вскинул бровь и спросил: 

– Капитан Роджерс? Не из спецназа ли США? Зеленый Берет?

И хотелось бы Стиву провалиться сквозь землю, но пришлось отвечать: 

– Просто оказался в нужное время в нужном месте. И я не сделал ничего смелее или лучше, чем любой из тех парней, что служили со мной.

Баки скептически хмыкнул, и хотя такой гримасы Стив у него еще не видел, выглядело искренне. 

– Ладно, как скажешь, Капитан Америка.

Стив тут же глянул на Роуди. 

– Вы это нарочно сделали. Ненавижу вас. Очень рад, что вы тут у Старка за мальчика на побегушках.

В ответ на это Роуди лишь рассмеялся. 

– Скорее, я специально приглашенный специалист по армейским посттравматикам. Никто из присутствующих не хочет, чтобы что-то вывело из себя Брюса, сам понимаешь. – Стив увидел, что в ответ на это Баки непонимающе моргнул. – Но раз уж ты тут, то вполне можешь и сам подняться.

– О, нет-нет-нет, ни за что на свете не украду у вас такие важные и захватывающие обязанности.

Баки фыркнул, обхватил себя рукой и повторил: 

– Чертов Капитан Америка.

Как же Стив все это ненавидел.  


* * *

  
Баки, как оказалось, был без ума от науки и заумных устройств – настолько, что его тревога и взбудораженность прямо на глазах начали перетекать во что-то гораздо более позитивное. Джейн понадобилось примерно секунд пять, чтобы без особых усилий окончательно и бесповоротно его покорить, поэтому Брюс просто оставил на нее все вводные рассказы о проекте. Но Стив заметил, с какой осторожностью и вниманием Брюс изучил все шрамы и дефекты кожи на культе Баки, когда подошла его очередь.

– Как вы познакомились в Барнсом? – спросил Роуди.

Стив, честно говоря, был глубоко потрясен, что Тони, оказывается, еще не сложил оду в четырех актах о Капитане Америке и Пригретой Шлюхе. Да, потрясение было приятным – но оно стоило ему минуты, потраченной на размышления; он-то думал, что Роуди уже все знает. 

– Мы недавно познакомились. Он живет в том же районе, что и я. – Стив пожал плечами. – И вот как-то начали общаться, я позвал его на завтрак.

По молчанию Роуди было понятно, что на это вранье он не купился. Вслух он, однако, ничего такого не сказал, лишь добавил: 

– Я пару раз спрашивал о нем, пока его лечили в «Валтер Рид», а продержали его там так долго, как только смогли. Но выписавшись, он словно в воду канул.

Стив быстро глянул туда, где Баки сидел на самом краю лабораторного стола, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в столешницу и болтая ногами, словно встревоженный кот, бьющий хвостом. 

– А как остальные парни? Те, что выбрались вместе с ним?

– Тинлан в Миннесоте с женой и двумя ребятишками. Я слышал, из-за его приступов посттравматики они всей семьей работали с психологом, но во остальном с ним вроде все нормально, особенно если учесть, через что он прошел. Ку остался в армии, преподает в академии. Винсент по возвращении какое-то время пожил у родителей, а потом записался в местный колледж. Последний раз, когда я про него слышал, он как раз планировал съезжаться с подружкой и выходить на новую работу.

Стив быстро глянул на Баки – тот улыбнулся чему-то, сказанному Брюсом, который говорил с ним, плавно, успокаивающе жестикулируя и все время держа руки на виду. 

– У него, как мне показалось, никого нет. Он говорил что-то о том, что вырос в системе.

– Ну, это многое объясняет. И что-то мне подсказывает, что он и перенес все произошедшее хуже других. Остальные рассказывали, что их командира убили почти сразу и оставили его тело с Барнсом. Тот, видимо, принял весь огонь на себя, отвлекая внимание бандитов. И ему это почти удалось – ну, не считая Доннели, она была единственной женщиной среди захваченных.

Роуди сжал челюсти так, что больно было смотреть. 

– Винсент немного рассказал о том, что Барнс делал, чтобы они занимались только им – но даже его фантазии не хватило, чтобы отвлечь этих ублюдочных женоненавистников. Кроме того, по словам Барнса и Тинлана, пока бандиты насиловали ее, одного из них она прикончила голыми руками, так что если изначально они и не планировали ее убивать, после этого их было не остановить.

Стив тяжело сглотнул. 

– Вот дерьмо.

– Вы, как всегда, преуменьшаете. – В голос Роуди, казалось, вернулось немного жизни. – А он… что-то он не выглядит как человек, который нормально питается.

Стив не чувствовал себя вправе рассказывать такие истории, как та, что случилась с Баки – поэтому он просто кивнул. 

– Думаю, у него сейчас времена не из легких.

Роуди, может, и не Тони, но он, на свой особый манер, тоже был гениальным инженером, пилотом и военным. 

– Парень – ветеран боевых действий, с наградами. Давайте уж постараемся хоть как-то облегчить ему жизнь.

Стив улыбнулся: 

– Считайте, что я в деле.  


* * *

  
Уезжая из Нью-Джерси сегодня утром, Баки и представить себе не мог, что не только познакомится с двумя замечательными людьми, повстречает одного из тех, кто был его личным героем, но и обнаружит, что парень, с которым они вроде как встречаются, – прославленная медийная фигура, символ храбрости и стойкости, а также выяснит, что вскорости у него будет настоящая кибернетическая конечность. Последние несколько часов выдались насыщенными – и, хотя все прошло более чем хорошо, чувствовал он себя ошеломленным и выбитым из колеи. Его разрывало противоречивыми желаниями – пробежать марафон, просто чтобы выгнать из тела эту взбудораженность, или завалиться спать на неделю.

– Э-э… Хочешь, погуляем по городу? – спросил Стив.

Сегодня ночью Баки уж точно не собирался работать, поэтому особых планов у него не было. Он, правда, понятия не имел, как почувствует себя посреди дня в центре города в окружении людей, но в глазах Стива светилось столько надежды, что он просто не мог отказаться. 

– Для похода в Центральный Парк холодновато, а?

– Да уж, тоже ненавижу мерзнуть, – согласился Стив. – А значит, на Хай-Лайн тоже не пойдем. И в один из художественных музеев мы уже сходили.

Баки готов был щедро предложить пойти еще в один – ему очень понравилось, как радостно Стив рассказывал про самые небольшие детали картин, но, судя по голосу, Стив не просто предлагал случайные идеи, а продумывал план. Так оно и оказалось. Не глядя на Баки, он сказал: 

– На Центральном вокзале есть экскурсия, можно походить самостоятельно, скачав тур через приложение. Я давно хотел посмотреть.

Баки мысленно прикинул, насколько сильно еще болело все тело. 

– Как думаешь, ходить придется много?

– Ну, это самостоятельная экскурсия, а значит, все зависит только от нас.

До станции они пошли пешком, но она оказалась совсем рядом, где-то в квартале, так что времени и сил ушло всего ничего. К тому моменту, как они подошли, Стив как раз закончил скачивать приложение. Сам тур оказался гораздо интереснее, чем Баки мог предположить, с историческими вставками, про которые он никогда раньше даже не слышал. Но они и десяти минут не проходили, когда Стив заметил, что Баки начал замедляться, а потом и вовсе отставать, осторожно присаживаясь на подвернувшиеся скамейки. Поэтому, когда Баки присел в очередной раз, Стив устроился рядом, и какое-то время они просто сидели, слушая дополнительные материалы, не привязанные к каким-то конкретным объектам. Сам Баки улавливал примерно треть – мыслями он был очень далеко, но даже то, что он все же услышал, оказалось весьма интересным.

Когда они выбрали место для очередного привала, Стив сказал: 

– Мы с мамой тут ночевали, когда некуда было пойти. В ночлежки нечасто пускали вдвоем, а тут просторно, и если мы перемещались с места на места, нас особо не гоняли. – Он разглядывал что-то у себя под ногами. – Она выдумывала истории про гремлинов и фей, которые приходили только по ночам и туда, где люди не могли их увидеть.

– А ты их потом рисовал? – Баки пытался представить себе маленького Стива, тощего паренька с больными легкими. Стив уже успел рассказать ему бесчисленное множество историй про простуду и бронхит, а однажды с ним приключился и менингит, поэтому Баки прекрасно понимал, что ребенок Сары Роджерс, которая жизнь была готова положить, чтобы обеспечить ему теплую постель и здоровое питание, был слеплен из качественно иного теста, чем беспризорный ветеран, с которым он теперь тусил. Но когда Стив начал рассказывать про гремлинов и фей, в которых он, похоже, все еще верил, Баки вдруг подумал, что, может быть, не такие уж они и разные.

Стив, казалось, целиком погрузился в воспоминания. 

– Да. Ну, для мамы, понимаешь? Ей нравилось.

Он кивнул – успел выучить, что все почему-то верили, будто матери просто обязаны любить своих сыновей и гордиться всем, что бы те ни сделали. Единственные люди, которые гордились Баки, встретились ему в армии, но даже для них он больше не представлял ценности.

Очень мягко Стив спросил: 

– Может, переночуешь сегодня у меня?

Баки попытался понять, откуда всплыл этот не связанный с их предыдущим разговором вопрос, опасаясь, что, может, он что-то пропустил. И едва он вопросительно вскинул бровь, как Стив покраснел. 

– Нет, не так. Просто… ну, как в первый раз. Когда ты пришел ко мне. Когда я спал.

Баки нахмурился. 

– Что?

– Я не… не часто удается. Постоянно снятся кошмары, а еще, пока я рос, то спал рядом с мамой. Ну, для тепла, когда не было денег на нормальное отопление или потому что была только одна кровать… да много почему. А потом, в армии, кровати были такие узкие, и это помогало, ну, знаешь… Плюс я тогда еще не привык к своим новым габаритам, так вытянулся только после семнадцати, и это тоже помогло. Но сейчас… 

Баки рассмеялся, но не из-за исповеди Стива. 

– Нет, послушай, это правда смешно – я-то рос в приемных семьях и отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы поспать в кровати в одиночку.

– О… – покраснел Стив. – Тогда просто забудь… 

– Я хочу провести ночь у тебя. – Баки перебил его, не дав договорить, что бы Стив там ни собирался ему сказать.

– Ты правда… 

Баки и сам прекрасно понимал, что его поведение по меньшей мере идиотское, но в квартире Стива он чувствовал себя в такой безопасности, как мало где еще с тех пор, как вернулся в Штаты. Рядом со Стивом. 

– Я приготовлю тебе ужин. А завтрак снова на тебе.

Стив так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом. 

– Да у меня и ужин-то особо не из чего готовить, – наконец выдавил он.

– Для этих целей люди и придумали магазины, дорогой Капитан Америка.

Стив вздохнул: 

– Повезло тебе, что ты такой милый.

– Разве люди не это же говорят про домашних питомцев?

– Чего? – отозвался Стив со слишком уж невинным видом.  


* * *

  
Едва проглотив первый кусок, Стив потрясенно уставился на тарелку с ужином. 

– Думаю, ты сильно недооценил свои кулинарные способности.

Баки настоял на том, чтобы заплатить за купленные продукты – в общей сложности вышло четырнадцать долларов и тридцать семь центов, а потом целый час взбивал картофельное пюре в воздушную фриттату и готовил огуречный салат. Десерт – шедевр, созданный Баки из зеленых яблок, смеси для выпечки и чего-то еще, типа половины пакета апельсинового сока, найденного у Стива дома, – все еще томился в духовке.

Баки улыбнулся, и щеки его чуть заалели. 

– Дольше всего, почти три года, я прожил в одном доме, где был один родной ребенок и еще четверо приемышей. У миссис Дарнелл было правило, что каждый из нас, включая взрослых, раз в неделю готовил ужин. Сам понимаешь, едоков хватало, причем большинство – молодые и растущие организмы, поэтому еды должно было быть много и она должна была быть дешевой.

– А ты, значит, от рождения оказался таким талантливым кулинаром?

Баки едва не подавился только что проглоченным куском: 

– Да я был просто ходячим кошмаром. Но я часто просил миссис Дарнелл помочь мне с готовкой – потому что был глупым ребенком. Понимаешь, я думал, что если у меня начнет хорошо получаться, это поможет и кто-то захочет меня усыновить.

Он произнес это легко, словно какую-то ничего не значащую ерунду. Стива же накрыло так, словно ему прилетела в голову наковальня. 

– Мама часто говорила, что мир населен слепцами. Лишь иногда случается чудо, и кто-то из нас хоть что-то по-настоящему замечает. 

Баки погрузил вилку во фритатту и медленно поднял взгляд – так, чтобы посмотреть Стиву прямо в глаза. 

– Да? И как, тебе хоть раз посчастливилось?

Стив мог бы честно ответить, что да, пару раз случалось. 

– Практически уверен, что кое-что подобное произошло со мной три с половиной недели назад, когда я шел от метро к дому. Я увидел стоящего под дождем парня.

Баки закатил глаза. 

– Да, да, Роджерс. Не думай, что я не заметил твоего быстро разработанного хитроумного плана, нацеленного на то, чтобы навечно удержать меня рядом исключительно ради моей готовки.

– Ради нее, а еще из-за твоей задницы. Она просто потрясающая.

Последовавший за этим взрыв смеха – именно то, на что Стив и рассчитывал, произнося подобную пошлость. В голосе Баки слышалось настоящее потрясение: 

– Почему Капитан Америка… 

– О господи, да я понятия не имею, с чего они вообще это придумали!

– Ну, могу лишь предположить, но сдается мне, что это как-то связано с размахом твоих плеч, блондинистостью, голубоглазостью, а еще с тем, что минимум три оборонных объекта все еще там, где им положено быть, а не лежат в руинах, не говоря уж о паре сотен солдат, выживших лишь потому, что, даже истекая кровью, ты принял на себя примерно половину взрыва гранаты.

Стив вздохнул. 

– Но ты понимаешь, как мне хреново принимать все эти почести – я ведь тогда вообще не соображал, что делаю? Я просто искал ребят из своего отряда, а потом пытался нас оттуда вытащить. Действовал на автопилоте.

– Подожди… ты это… ты это серьезно? Думаешь, оно звучит менее впечатляюще просто потому, что ты проделал все это на голых инстинктах? Что твоей первой – вот буквально первой – реакцией на почти смертельную рану и океан жуткой боли было убедиться, что с людьми все в порядке? Думаешь, это не должно считаться за подвиг просто потому, что ты сделал это по велению сердца, а не после тщательных раздумий и калькуляций?

Стив сунул в рот кусок огурца и жевал несколько минут, размышляя.

– Ладно. Когда ты вот так это все преподносишь… 

– Преподношу – как? Так, как оно и было? – перебил Баки.

– Ты иногда просто невыносим, – сказал ему на это Стив.

– Да, но тебе нравятся моя готовка и задница, а значит, я могу говорить что пожелаю.

Стив прикусил щеку, стараясь не рассмеяться, и, как ему показалось, с поставленной задачей прекрасно справился. 

– Жюри пока не решило. Десерт-то я еще не попробовал.  


* * *

  
Баки уже и забыл, как приятно гудит тело после сытного вкусного ужина и какое удивительное чувство возникает после того, как накормишь кого-то, кто по достоинству оценил твои усилия. Даже несмотря на то, что от готовки рука снова разболелась, он чувствовал себя слегка захмелевшим от этих эмоций. Что ж, ему точно нужно будет делать это чаще. Трудно сказать, какие из имевшихся в его распоряжении воспоминаний стоило ворошить, а о каких нужно было забыть без сожалений, но со Стивом становилось как-то легче, что само по себе, признаться, пугало до чертиков.

Из-за всех этих мыслей он почти собрался свалить. Почему-то показалось, что так будет лучше – просто взять и уйти, пока Стив в ванной переодевается в пижаму и чистит зубы. Баки сидел на краю футона, вцепившись пальцами в матрас, просто чтобы оставаться на месте.

Выйдя, Стив, конечно, все заметил – трудно было не заметить побелевшие от напряжения костяшки пальцев Баки. Но он лишь тихо сказал: 

– Ванная в твоем распоряжении.

Баки проторчал там так долго, как только мог. Он почистил зубы и причесался. Подумал, что ему давно пора стричься, и именно это он и сделает, как только появится свободная наличность. Да, клиентам нравилась его прическа, но как же муторно было убирать всю эту красоту от лица одной рукой.

Выйдя из ванной в домашних штанах и футболке – собственных, на сей раз, он обнаружил Стива в постели, читающим книгу. Тот глянул на него поверх страницы и предложил: 

– Хочешь что-нибудь почитать?

Баки обдумал идею, но в процессе лишь сообразил, насколько сильно устал. Стив выдал ему перед десертом таблетку обезболивающего, и она уже начала действовать, но тело все равно ныло, да и эмоционально он был вымотан по самое не хочу. Поэтому он лишь покачал головой и сказал: 

– Просто хочу упасть и отрубиться.

Стив отметил страницу, на которой остановился, и отложил книгу. Баки тут же покачал головой: 

– Нет, можешь читать сколько захочешь.

– Могу, – согласился Стив. – Или я могу воспользоваться ситуацией и заполучить немного обнимашек.

Почему-то Баки казалось, что Стив – единственный человек в мире, который способен сказать это не покраснев и безо всяких скрытых значений. Баки опустился на футон и обвился вокруг Стива. Их тела подходили друг другу лучше, чем можно было представить. 

– Как хорошо, – пробормотал Баки.

Стив поцеловал его в макушку: 

– Спасибо за ужин.

– М-м… – выдохнул Баки. Ему хотелось рассмеяться, но он заснул раньше, чем набрался сил для такого сложного действия.  


* * *

  
По звонку будильника Стив проснулся бодрым и полным сил для нового дня. Тем не менее, мысль о том, что если он встанет, ему придется выпустить из объятий Баки, сонного, теплого, все еще обнимающего его всеми конечностями, восторгов не вызывала. Баки пробормотал: 

– В универ?

– Ты можешь еще поспать, – ответил на это Стив.

Он выбрался из постели и направился прямиком в душ. Выйдя оттуда и одевшись, он обнаружил, что Баки налил им по стакану апельсинового сока, а остатки фритатты уже разогреты. Стив улыбнулся так, что, по собственному мнению, стал похож на идиота – но улыбка от этого меньше не стала. 

– Балуешь меня, да? Разве то, что завтрак готовлю я, не было частью сделки?

– Просто выполняю свой патриотический долг, – сказал Баки с таким искренним видом, какого Стив никогда у него не видел.

Стив закатил глаза и приступил к еде. 

– Слушай, ты правда можешь еще поспать, если хочешь. Я оставлю тебе ключи, если ты встретишь меня где-то в районе семи. Или, если у тебя нет дел на сегодня, можешь до самого вечера зависнуть тут. Я могу и свою библиотечную карточку тебе оставить – библиотека в двух шагах.

– Мне нужно кое-что сделать, – ответил Баки, – но да, я могу встретить тебя в семь. Тут – или, если хочешь, просто… 

– Тут, – перебил его Стив. – В смысле, если… 

– Да, – с ухмылкой ответил Баки. – Тут мне вполне подходит.  


* * *

  
Баки еще немного поспал, но без тепла и ритмичного сопения Стива под боком сон вышел прерывистым. Проснувшись в третий раз за пятнадцать минут, Баки поднялся, принял душ и пошел прямиком в библиотеку – там хотя бы тепло и есть выход в интернет. А интернет ему сейчас очень пригодится – с тех пор как он в последний раз искал работу, времени прошло прилично. Он бросил это гиблое дело после того, как впервые лишился жилья в попытках оплатить счета, выставленные больницей, да так в число наемных работников и не вернулся. Казалось, что оно того не стоит.

Оглядываясь назад, Баки подумал, что, похоже, тогда он был слегка в депрессии. Либо так, либо просто редкостно тупил, что тоже возможно. Но Роуди дал ему визитку и велел звонить, если что-то понадобится.

Вот об этом он и размышлял уже какое-то время. Никаких больших одолжений. Просто… спросить у Стива, можно ли указать его адрес при подаче заявлений на работу, или попросить Роуди дать рекомендации. Но тут возникала другая проблема – хотя Стив до странного легко воспринял тот факт, что Баки зарабатывает на жизнь сексом, Баки был в этом плане парнем старомодным: ему и в кошмарном сне не могло присниться трахаться за деньги, а потом приходить к кому-то домой после такого «рабочего дня».

Да, Баки прекрасно понимал, что все его знания о семейном укладе почерпнуты из странных источников вроде наблюдений за посторонними людьми, прессы и, отчасти, времени, которое он провел в армии. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать: ему всегда хотелось иметь семью, свою, настоящую, чтобы был кто-то, к кому хотелось возвращаться, с кем остаться. Хотел бы он сказать, что записался в армию из голого патриотизма, но правда в том, что половину его решения покрывало желание регулярно питаться и получать зарплату, а вторую – мечта обрести людей, которые, если что, прикроют спину.

Наверное, ему стоило бы разыскать остальных выживших, сообщить им, что с ним все в порядке. Словно это правда, и просто так получилось, что он выпал из их поля зрения… Да, ему надо бы дать о себе знать.

Он открыл страницу фейсбука и завел себе новый почтовый ящик, не тот, что ему выдали в армии. Оставшиеся сорок пять минут он провел, изучая сайты с рабочими вакансиями. Самым сложным было то, что он не знал, с чего начать. Подростком он успел поработать в паре странных мест – стриг газоны, паковал покупки в продуктовых, однажды даже сидел с малышней за деньги. Но после этого он успел отслужить – и вот уже года полтора минуло с тех пор, как его с почестями отправили в отставку.

В конце концов он распечатал инструкции, как получить справку - эквивалент школьного аттестата, и закрыл интернет. Едва выйдя из библиотеки, он зашел в первый же попавшийся ресторан быстрого питания и попросил у них форму заявления на работу. Хотя Баки давно привык к тому, что люди как бы незаметно поглядывают на его пустой рукав, он, как оказалось, успел позабыть, как это все усложняет. Он зашел еще в шесть или семь мест, везде заполняя заявления, но по глазам менеджеров, принимавших формы, было очевидно, что собеседования ему не светят.

Его поискам пришел конец, когда мимо прошел человек со шлейфом такого же одеколона, как был у Пирса, и Баки пришлось вцепиться в ближайшую стену так, что кирпичи впечатались в ладони, лишь бы не провалиться в то ощущение беспомощности, что он испытал, распятый под двумя мужскими телами. Немного придя в себя, он прошелся до небольшого стихийного рынка на углу и потратил там долларов двадцать, а затем вернулся в квартиру Стива. Всю дорогу домой он казнил себя, повторяя, что не стоит швыряться деньгами так, словно не ему скоро снова искать ночлег, словно то, что сейчас, будет длиться бесконечно. С другой стороны, Баки никогда и не был человеком, слишком много думающим о будущем или планирующим его, да и деньги уже были потрачены, поэтому он просто приготовил пиццу с ветчиной и ананасами.

Мешать тесто одной рукой было чертовски неудобно – по правде говоря, любая готовка теперь превращалась в мучение и требовала не только в два раза больше времени, но еще и стратегического подхода, но было в этом и что-то терапевтическое – тут Баки мог отпустить себя по полной. И даже если это и казалось пыткой, все его усилия окупились сторицей, когда Стив, вгрызаясь в корку пиццы, выдохнул: 

– У меня, кажется, только что был гастрономический оргазм.

Баки фыркнул: 

– Может, мне стоит оставить вас наедине?

– Да, пожалуйста, – тут же ответил Стив и, закатив глаза, откусил еще кусок.  


* * *

  
Той ночью Баки так и не смог заснуть – накрывшая его днем паника все еще струилась по венам, даже просто лежать неподвижно было непросто. Извинившись, он поднялся и устроился за кухонным столом. Это не помогло – хотя он и так знал, что не поможет. Врачи из «Валтер Рида» говорили, что у этого состояния есть название – гипервозбудимость, и что в чем-то это даже хуже, чем вспышки воспоминаний, что накрывают с головой. Эти приступы длились обычно дольше вспышек и точно так же выбивали из колеи. С другой стороны, так он хотя бы оставался в сознании, а не проваливался куда-то, и уже за это стоило быть благодарным.

Он пытался читать, но смысл слов ускользал. И Баки уже почти решил уйти, понимая, что пока он крутится, шумит и вообще всячески раздражает Стива, у того не получится заснуть, но тут Стив предложил:

– Хочешь, пойдем побегаем?

Баки заморгал, глядя на неясный силуэт на постели: 

– Так уже почти час ночи.

– Да, – ответил Стив, усаживаясь. – Раньше я начинал ерзать в три, но час тоже подойдет.

– Ерзать?

– Сэм так называет гипервозбудимость. Но мне «ёрзать» как-то больше нравится, а то звучит так, словно я свою посттравматику пытаюсь лечить виагрой.

– Я… э-э… уже давненько не бегал. И… не то чтобы я сейчас на пике формы.

– Можем просто походить, – предложил Стив. – Да что угодно. Я только предложил. Мне самому помогало.

И вот теперь у Баки, наверное, кровь могла носом пойти – и он бы и внимания не обратил. 

– Я просто не хочу тебя тормозить.

Стив улыбнулся: 

– На дворе час ночи. Откуда ты знаешь, что это не мне придется попотеть, чтоб от тебя не отставать?

Почему-то Баки был уверен в обратном, но просто молча встал, когда Стив взял ключи и потянул его со стула. Воздух на улице оказался обжигающе-холодным. Он сделал вдох, другой. Стив осторожно погладил его костяшки подушечками пальцев, и Баки тут же взял его за руку, наслаждаясь теплом и силой, чем-то, за что можно держаться не только физически, но и морально.

Когда его немного отпустило, он сказал: 

– Блин, давай попробуем пробежаться, пока мы оба не отморозили себе что-нибудь жизненно важное.

Стив, судя по всему, только и ждал, пока он это скажет.  


* * *

  
Винсент ответил на запрос Баки на дружбу в Фейсбуке сообщением: «Сержант! Все тебя искали! Как поживаешь?» Баки понятия не имел, что ответить, несмотря на простоту и обыденность вопроса. В итоге все, на что его хватило, это: «Прости за молчание, выпала пара-тройка непростых месяцев, но сейчас вроде выравнивается».

Ку и Тинлан тоже приняли запрос – он увидел это, когда в следующий раз зашел на страницу. А Винсент уже ответил на его сообщение: «Да, понимаю. Врачи мне говорят, что я вроде неплохо справляюсь, но я все еще хожу на групповую терапию два раза в неделю, так что даже не знаю. Понимаешь?»

Ку написал: «Я весной женюсь. Куда тебе приглашение отправить?», и прозвучало так, словно они продолжали какой-то разговор, начатый вчера. 

Тинлан поведал об ужасах бытия отцом девятилетней дочери и спросил: «Ты как, обжился в Штатах заново?»

Баки ответил: «Ну, на ноги встал. – Потом подумал какое-то время и добавил: – День на день не приходится».

Тинлан в ответ написал: «Я не могу детей в школу водить. У них там такие бетонные стены, выкрашенные в песочный цвет, что меня от одного вида уносит. Два приступа случилось, пока сообразили, в чем дело».

Баки выждал несколько дней, но Стив все продолжал предлагать ему оставаться на ночь, так что в конце концов он сдался и дал Ку адрес Стива, чтобы тот прислал приглашение. Он расскажет Стиву. Потом. Но ему почему-то казалось, что тот не станет злиться, а если и станет, ну, Баки сомневался, что ему светят какие-то еще письма.

Когда он все-таки рассказал Стиву, тот спросил лишь: 

– Твой друг женится? Слушай, это здорово! А где он живет?

– В Мэриленде. Я ему сразу сказал, что, наверное, не смогу приехать, но он так настаивал, что я просто… 

– Почему не сможешь? 

Баки уставился на него: 

– Ну, между нами, девочками, у меня не то чтобы слишком много денег, да и на работу я давно не выходил.

На секунду Баки показалось, что от такой отповеди Стив сдуется и уступит… но только на секунду – ведь теперь он понимал Стива немного лучше. Тот вел себя как упрямый осел примерно в семидесяти пяти процентов случаев, если не чаще. Так и вышло. 

– Я припоминаю, как ты говорил, что тебе нужна дневная работа с более стабильной оплатой.

Баки тоже было не занимать упрямства: 

– А не заткнуться ли тебе, Стив, прямо здесь и сейчас? Ты ни хрена не знаешь о том, о чем говоришь!

– Да, может, и не знаю, – великодушно уступил ему Стив хотя бы в этом. – Но что я точно знаю, так это то, что ты честен, храбр, верен и чертовски надежен – настолько, что сумел построить карьеру в армии. Ты ушел в почетную отставку, за тебя готов поручиться один из самых уважаемых военных из числа элиты военно-воздушных сил… 

– А еще я гребаный инвалид, от которого все шарахаются, посттравматика прет у меня из ушей, а аттестата об окончании школы нет и не предвидится.

– Зато есть те, кто готов тебе помочь.

Баки уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь грубость, которая заставит Стива заткнуться и отвалить, когда до него дошел смысл только что сказанного. Он сделал глубокий вдох, затем еще один. 

– Это не… 

– Не надо, – попросил Стив, качая головой. – Я понимаю. Иногда мне самому хотелось врезать Сэму, когда он пытался помочь мне подняться на ноги, а ведь Сэм, наверное, самый адекватный из всех, с кем мне посчастливилось пересечься в этой жизни.

– Думаешь, я правда могу найти работу?

Стив кивнул: 

– Правда. И еще я правда думаю, что тебе стоит одолжить меня и машину Тони, чтобы съездить на свадьбу друзей. Я могу туда даже не ходить, а просто… 

– Я не скрывал своей ориентации, пока служил, ни разу не пришлось.

– Я просто… 

– И если мне придется влезть во что-то парадное, то и тебе, придурок, тоже.

Стив рассмеялся, на этот раз по-настоящему, громко и радостно. 

– Договорились.  


* * *

  
Следующим утром, пока Баки готовил яичницу, а Стив читал с телефона вслух, что интересного случилось за ночь, в дверь постучали. Баки глянул на Стива через плечо:

– Ты кого-то ждал?

Тот нахмурился и покачал головой, а потом поднялся и заглянул в глазок. Вид у него стал озадаченным, но дверь он тем не менее открыл и очень вежливо полувопросительно произнес: 

– Доброе утро?

На пороге стоял парень, которого Баки в последний раз видел, когда тот зажигал со своей красавицей-женой у стены, пока сам он валялся в амебообразном состоянии. 

– Привет, прости, что пришел так рано. В качестве извинения я принес круассаны. – Он потряс бумажным пакетом, и Баки почувствовал аромат выпечки даже с другого конца квартиры. – Пустите меня, а?

– Ну заходи. – Стив отступил, давая ему пройти. – Давай уже. Э… Баки, не уверен, что ты помнишь… 

Парень сделал несколько быстрых шагов в его сторону и протянул руку: 

– Сэм. В последний раз, когда мы виделись, ты был Джеймсом.

Баки рассмеялся и пожал протянутую руку. 

– Да это так, профессиональная осторожность. Рад снова познакомиться – теперь, когда я в сознании.

Сэм достал себе тарелку и вытащил из пакета круассаны и упаковку сливочного сыра. Баки только порадовался – чем больше еды к завтраку, тем лучше.

– И что же заставило тебя притащиться в Нью-Джерси этим чудесным ранним утром?

– Звонок от Роуди пару дней назад, – ответил Сэм, надрезая круассан.

Баки вопросительно глянул на Стива. 

– Все твои знакомые друг друга знают?

Стив скорчил грустную мину: 

– Тут я сам виноват. Свел их вместе. 

– И после этого мир стал еще прекраснее и удивительнее, – с невозмутимым видом сообщил Сэм Баки.

Баки фыркнул, а потом разложил яичницу по тарелкам, честно разделив ее на три части. 

– О, не надо, – тут же воскликнул Сэм, – я же нежданный гость.

Но Баки его просто проигнорировал, взял свою тарелку, круассан и сел за стол.

Нож по-прежнему был в руках Сэма, и тот, кивнув на него, спросил: 

– Хочешь, надрежу тебе круассан?

Баки явно не знал, как поступить – желание рявкнуть, что он и сам может справиться, боролось в нем с прагматичным пониманием, что человеку с одной рукой помощь в таком деле не помешает. После небольшой заминки ему удалось выдавать: 

– Да, спасибо.

Круассан Стива Сэм надрезал без дополнительных вопросов, после чего Баки неожиданно почувствовал себя немного лучше. А Сэм между тем надрезал и намазал сливочным сыром свой круассан и, откусив приличный кусок, с набитым ртом спросил: 

– Роуди говорит, что ты вроде как работу подыскиваешь?

Баки понятия не имел, что полагается чувствовать, когда подобные вопросы задает практически незнакомый человек, но после вчерашнего разговора отрицать очевидное было бы глупо, поэтому он лишь сказал: 

– Может быть.

Сэм кивнул. 

– А резюме у тебя есть?

Баки сжал челюсти и постарался расслабиться. Он прекрасно понимал, что в вопросе не было никакого замаскированного оскорбления. 

– Какое-то время я служил в армии.

– Ясно, – легко кивнул Сэм, словно он такое каждый день слышал. – Ну, я без понятия, что там тебе Стив нарассказывал, но я работаю в центре ветеранов, где мы адаптируем бывших военных к жизни на гражданке, в том числе помогаем и работу искать, и, уж поверь моим словам, ты далеко не первый парень, пришедший со службы на гражданку без опыта в чем-то еще.

– Ну, я делал всякую мелкую работу, пока учился в старших классах, просто ничего… – начал было Баки, но не закончил, а лишь пожал плечами.

– Как тебе работа в ресторане? Что-то простое, просто провожать людей к столикам. Минимальная оплата, но зато полная занятость с медстраховкой и возможностью взять дополнительные смены.

Баки увидел, что Стив старательно избегает смотреть в его сторону, и с трудом удержался от вздоха: 

– Слушай, я не то чтобы не ценю твоих усилий, но кто захочет нанимать парня без руки и с тяжелым случаем посттравматики, а особенно – доверять ему встречать посетителей в ресторане? Да люди заходить побоятся.

– Владелец ресторана сам бывший военный, и отец его тоже воевал. У него там минимум трое таких же бывших с разными военными травмами и инвалидностями. Просто… подумай об этом, а? Сделай мне одолжение? Может, хоть на собеседование к ним сходишь?

Баки по-прежнему был уверен, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Военные травмы не то же самое, что отсутствующая конечность и провалы в памяти. Не говоря уже о том, что его умение отключаться, которое его не раз спасало, после знакомства со Стивом начало медленно, но верно пропадать. Да он готов был прямо сейчас разрыдаться от эмоций при одной мысли о том, что у него может появиться настоящая работа. Он мог бы, наверное, сказать, что сейчас ему так грустно, как никогда в жизни – вот только даже с учетом утерянных кусков памяти отчего-то знал, что в его жизни случались куда более тяжелые моменты, полные горя, боли и полного опустошения.

Но Роуди позвонил и попросил кого-то помочь, а этот парень – друг Стива, поэтому, учитывая все это, Баки уж как-нибудь переживет полчаса унижений, чтобы не подвести всех этих прекрасных людей, желающих ему добра. Поэтому вместо возражений он лишь тихо сказал: 

– У меня нет адреса, чтобы указать в резюме. А все почему-то продолжают спрашивать.

– Укажи мой, – тут же предложил Стив, не задумавшись ни на секунду.

Баки перевел на него взгляд. Стив смотрел прямо, с улыбкой, но Баки чувствовал, как тот дергает ногой под столом. Он уже понял, что у Стива это что-то вроде нервного тика. 

– Предлагаешь съехаться, капитан Роджерс?

Лицо Стива тут же застыло: 

– Я… это все, что у меня есть, Баки. Эта квартира да пара друзей.

Баки почти физически ощущал это желание Стива – залатать его, выправить – оно было такое сильное, что на мгновение ему захотелось заорать, ведь он не предмет искусства, нуждающийся в реставрации. А потом он вспомнил паническую атаку, случившуюся со Стивом всего пару ночей назад, и как тот по четырнадцать раз на дню проверял, как там Баки, даже после того, как он совсем поправился. А после последнего происшествия Стив несколько ночей подряд вообще не мог спать так, как любил больше всего – с Баки, прикрывающим ему спину; нет, ему самому нужно было обнимать Баки, чтобы знать, что ничто и никто не доберется до Баки, не сразившись перед этим со Стивом. Баки подумал и о том, как Стив льнул к нему, с каким вниманием выслушивал все его рассказы, даже когда Баки с ним спорил.

Какое-то время Баки просто смотрел на опущенные плечи Стива, на то, каким потерянным и расстроенным тот казался, и думал, что, по большому счету, может отплатить ему лишь одним – стать для него своего рода якорем. Баки повернулся к Сэму. 

– Ладно. В смысле, думаю, попытка не пытка.  


* * *

  
Дело кончилось тем, что они все втроем поехали в город на метро, и Баки сидел посередине между Сэмом и Стивом, причем Стив слева. Баки и не помнил, когда последний раз подпускал кого-то так близко, не впадая при этом в ярость.

Им всем было по пути, но Стив вышел на три станции раньше, и Баки тут же встал, не желая, чтобы какой-то бедолага ненароком занял место Стива и загремел в травму просто за то, что сел на свободное сиденье. Когда они поднялись на поверхность, Сэм отвел Баки в магазин распродаж, где бывшим военнослужащим давали скидку в двадцать процентов, и они быстро отыскали брюки, рубашку и пару обуви, как раз подходящие, чтобы надеть на собеседование.

По дороге в ресторан Сэм спросил: 

– Слушай, понимаю, что вы большие мальчики и Стив прекрасно может за себя постоять, но… 

– Если я его обижу – ты меня убьешь? – предположил Баки, когда Сэм так и не закончил предложение.

– Да скорее хотел предупредить, что он… любит от всего сердца, иногда даже кажется – перебор, но он, наверное, лучший человек, что я встречал в своей жизни, и быть с кем-то значит для него очень много, так что просто… не играй с ним, хорошо?

Баки слабо рассмеялся, а потом потер лицо рукой. 

– Поверь, это не про меня.

Сэм внимательно посмотрел на него: 

– Если тебе нужно будет поговорить, просто дай знать в любое время. Не обязательно говорить со мной. В центре полно профессионалов, или я дам контакт кого-то со стороны.

Баки потер грудь, чувствуя, что не может вдохнуть. 

– Дай мне… давай я сначала с работой разберусь, а?

– Легко, – согласился Сэм. – Ты прав, нужно двигаться постепенно.

«Именно, – подумал Баки, хотя совет немного запоздал. – Именно так».  


* * *

  
Стив поднялся в квартиру, надеясь, что Баки уже там и не придется мучиться, гадая, прошло все хорошо или нет, вернется ли Баки вообще, и что, черт побери, ему делать, если нет. Само собой, Баки не было.

Стив попытался закончить один из проектов, но быстро понял, что делает ерунду и все наброски выходят просто ужасными. Он едва успел набросать эскиз портрета спящего Баки, когда тот появился, как чертик из коробочки: 

– Эй, привет. – Улыбка у него была глуповатая и слегка безумная. – А я, как говорится, «удачно трудоустроен». Выхожу завтра на полную смену со всеми бонусами и смогу брать дополнительные смены, если вдруг появятся.

Тот фильтр, что обычно останавливал Стива от озвучивания самых безумный идей, зародившихся в голове, видимо, сломался, потому что он выпалил: 

– Можно я тебя нарисую?

Баки недоуменно на него уставился, и Стив с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не треснуть себя по башке. Или по лицу. 

– Понимаю, звучит жутко, но я не имел в виду ничего такого… Просто… ты такой красивый, а мне нравится рисовать, и… 

Баки рассмеялся: 

– Эй, просто перестань болтать.

– Хорошо. – Лицо Стива словно окаменело.

– И да, – ответил Баки. – Да, можно. В смысле, нарисовать.

– Ой... – У Стива разом потеплели щеки и заныло что-то в животе – видимо, от волнения, но ощущение было довольно приятным. – Да?

– Уверен, что выйдет очень круто.

– М-м… – согласился Стив, потому что слова он вдруг разом растерял.

– Только… – Баки вдруг напрягся.

Стив нахмурился: 

– Бак?

– Не голым. Не… шрамы и рука, все это просто… отстой.

Очень, очень мягко Стив произнес: 

– Думаю, тут я с тобой не соглашусь, но это и неважно. Мы сделаем лишь то, что ты захочешь. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы я что-то рисовал – то так оно и будет, конец всем обсуждениям.

Что-то, чему Стив не мог найти объяснения, проступило на лице Баки. Но вслух тот лишь сказал: 

– А ты опасный человек, Стив Роджерс.

– Да я простой паренек из Бруклина! – возмутился Стив.

Баки недоверчиво хмыкнул, но спорить не стал.

– Поможешь мне с ужином, или я опять буду батрачить, как домовой эльф?

Стив ухмыльнулся: 

– Обожаю Гарри Поттера.

– Само собой, ты же гриффиндорское отродье.

– Сочту за комплимент, – тут же ответил Стив.

– Как скажешь, Годрик.  


* * *

  
Ресторан оказался заведением в старомодном итальяно-американском стиле: клеенчатые скатерти в клетку, красное столовое в качестве «домашнего» вина и спагетти с фрикадельками как основное блюдо. Шеф-поваром там был парень по имени Жак – «Джек» – Дернье, в прошлом сапер, который прошел Афганистан и вернулся оттуда с сувениром в виде протеза правой ноги.

Владелец этого места, парень по имени Гейб Джонс, выпускник Йеля, свободно говорил на трех языках и в прошлом был чертовым рейнджером, диверсантом-подрывником. Скорей всего, он открыл ресторанчик просто потому, что захотел, а не потому, что ему в жизни не нашлось занятия получше. Для человека, который провел шесть лет в зоне активных боевых действий, Гейб отлично приспособился к жизни на гражданке, но Баки постарался не завидовать – отчасти потому, что тот сразу взял его на работу, а еще – потому что пообещал помочь с подготовкой к тестам на аттестат. Да и вообще – Гейб был парнем, на которого практически невозможно злиться.

Пара официантов – Монти и Морита – тоже оказались бывшими военными. За первый месяц на новом месте Баки успел увидеть, как Монти пару раз оставался на ночь – якобы для внеплановой инвентаризации, – лишь бы не возвращаться в пустой дом, а Морита прикармливал такое количество котов, какое Баки и вообразить себе в городской черте не мог.

Никто, казалось, и глазом не моргнул, когда однажды Баки, попавший под ледяной душ из-за аварии на кухне, поднялся на второй этаж – там у Гейба было что-то вроде офиса, откуда он рулил всеми административными делами, – и пропал на час. Убедившись, что Баки пришел в себя, Гейб дождался, пока тот закончит извиняться за то, что подбил ему в беспамятстве глаз, и вообще даст понять, что не планирует причинять вреда себе и окружающим, а потом, покачав головой, сказал: 

– Поверь, видали и хуже.

В тот вечер до самого закрытия они ни на шаг от него не отходили, готовые, в случае чего, подставить плечо.

И Баки понимал, что сделает для любого из них то же самое. Когда Морита четыре дня подряд провалялся с простудой, Баки взял на себя все его заказы, а на Монти осталась уборка столов и грязная посуда. От этого, правда, желание заполучить уже нормально работающий протез и стать наконец на самом деле полезным членом коллектива стало почти невыносимым.

Когда Монти в следующий раз накрыло нежеланием идти домой, Баки остался с ним, и они возились с совершенно не нужной инвентаризацией до четырех утра, пока не пришел Джек и не подхватил разговор, отвлекая Монти и давая Баки передохнуть. Гейб включил в подготовку Баки к тестам на аттестат несколько уроков по делопроизводству, и внезапно оказалось, что между обретением новых друзей и зарабатыванием себе на кусок хлеба Баки по чуть-чуть выучил о ресторанном деле больше, чем когда-либо мог и мечтать.

Впервые за долгое время он ощущал себя частью команды, частью того, что приносит пользу миру. Даже если это всего лишь место, где американские семьи могут перекусить мясными тефтелями в итальянском стиле или отведать потрясающий тирамису. Баки подумал, что иногда этого более чем достаточно.  


* * *

  
В конце концов Гейб почти насильно всучил Баки телефон, который принимал не только звонки, но и сообщения, и с тарифным планом, включающим уже предоплаченное время, чтобы Баки всегда был доступен, возникни какая-то рабочая необходимость. Так и получилось, что примерно через три месяца после памятного визита Сэма Стив получил сообщение с незнакомого номера, подписанное «Баки», – своего рода знак, что прогресс не стоит на месте: «Эй, встретишь меня в Башне после работы?»

Стив всегда хотел увидеть Баки после работы – неважно где, поэтому он тут же ответил: «До встречи».

Добравшись, он застал Джейн в состоянии, в котором, наверное, пребывали кокаиновые наркоманы на пике прихода, а Брюс в это время пояснял Баки: 

– Это еще не… э-э… настоящая рука, но мы над этим работаем. Мы, понимаешь ли, в основном делали упор на функциональность, и если ты не особо печешься об эстетике, то и мы не будем.

Взглянув на Стива, Баки кивнул ему: 

– Привет, – но в глазах его застыло такое забавное, растерянное выражение, словно он спрашивал: «Ты-то хоть понимаешь, о чем он?» 

Стив подошел ближе и встал почти вплотную к Баки. Тот немедленно потянулся к нему, и Стив спросил: 

– Может, они нам покажут?

Джейн дернулась, словно очнувшись: 

– Да-да. Точно.

Стив посмотрел на Брюса: 

– Хоть один из вас спал с тех пор, как мы ушли в прошлый раз?

Брюс виновато смотрел в пол: 

– Ну, все это так волнительно.

Баки склонился к плечу Стива, пряча улыбку, и Стиву просто невыносимо захотелось его поцеловать, но тут вернулась Джейн, неся в руках что-то отдаленно похожее на хромированный кусок ветки... ну, если бы на деревьях росло нечто с локтями и ладонями. 

– Это так, промежуточный вариант, – сказала она, – тут еще будут всякие изгибы и прочее, над ними еще предстоит поработать, и нам как раз нужно, чтобы ты… 

Брюс опустил ей руку на плечо: 

– Давай пока посмотрим, подходит ли оно вообще?

– Да, прости. – Джейн устало, но тепло улыбнулась.

Им потребовался почти час, чтобы приладить руку по всем правилам – так, чтобы она нигде не натирала. Час, во время которого двое людей терлись вокруг самой уязвимой зоны Баки. К тому времени, как с установкой было покончено, Баки, сжав пальцы Стива в железных тисках здоровой руки, только и смог выдавить слабое: 

– Спасибо.

Далее последовал инструктаж от Брюса о том, что рука может, и прочая информация, которая могла оказаться полезной.

Внизу их уже ждал Хэппи. Никогда в жизни Стив еще так не радовался тому, что Тони посчастливилось быть миллиардером или что у Баки больше не было «рабочих» ночей. Стив представил Баки и Хэппи друг другу, и они все трое приятно провели время в дороге до Ньюарка в уютном салоне автомобиля, болтая о боксе. Непринужденная беседа, видимо, помогла Баки расслабиться, и к концу поездки он почти успокоился. Когда они вышли из машины, он, казалось, даже немного повеселел.

Стив завел его в квартиру, усадил за стол и погрузился в приготовление кофе – на дворе стоял ранний вечер, и им обоим не помешало бы что-нибудь согревающее, предпочтительно с кофеином и, может, даже с сахаром.

Когда Стив поставил перед Баки чашку кофе, тот, казалось, все еще был глубоко погружен в ощущения от новой руки. 

– Она такая легкая, – наконец заговорил он. – Я почти не чувствую, есть ли она вообще, просто знаю, и все. Словно… словно у меня снова есть рука, но и не совсем так. – Он потер лицо. – Блин, звучит как бред сумасшедшего.

– Звучит как слова парня, которому удалось справиться с панической атакой и у которого теперь вместо руки – последняя разработка науки и техники, – поправил его Стив.

Внимание Баки снова сфокусировалось на руке, и она медленно согнулась в локте, а потом очень натурально опустилась на стол. Баки ухмыльнулся: 

– Дешевый фокус, да? Но мне нравится.

Стив потянулся к нему и, быстро поцеловав в губы, тут же отстранился: 

– Не думаю я, что это фокус. Пей уже свой кофе.

Баки поцеловал его в ответ. 

– Есть, сэр, так точно, сэр.  


* * *

  
Поворчав для проформы, машину им Тони одолжил. Само собой, с условием, что Баки тоже сядет за руль и потом расскажет Брюсу и Джейн, как все прошло. Медленно, но верно моторные функции его новой руки улучшались. За те полтора месяца, что она у него была, в лаборатории регулярно, по меньшей мере раз в неделю, что-то там подкручивали, настраивали, поэтому на прошлой неделе Баки даже смог удержать и донести несколько подносов, пока Морита и Монти обучали нового парня, Дугана. Кроме того, Джек начал привлекать Баки к помощи на кухне: поручать резку овощей и прочую работу «повара на подхвате», раз уж теперь у Баки был почти нормально функционирующий протез. Гейб уже несколько раз намекал, что было бы неплохо перевести Баки полностью на кухню и нанять кого-то нового для встречи и рассадки посетителей.

Машина им, конечно, досталась крутейшая. Внедорожник с тихим, почти неощутимым ходом, электроприводом и высокой посадкой, благодаря которой они словно парили над остальными участниками дорожного движения. Сначала за руль сел Стив, а Баки успел перехватить пару часов сна и проснуться отдохнувшим. До этого единственное, где ему такое удавалось – в постели, у Стива под боком, хотя даже там раз на раз не приходился.

Путешествие шло гладко до тех пор, пока в карбюраторе что-то не стукнуло и Стив не дернулся, резко уводя машину на обочину. Он вцепился в руль так, что Баки испугался, не останутся ли вмятины. Стива трясло, и, казалось, он сейчас потеряет сознание.

– Все хорошо. Все в порядке. Мы в Делавэре. В машине Тони. Дыши, дыши носом. Чувствуешь? Никакого песка на километры вокруг.

Баки повторял это до тех пор, пока судорожные вдохи Стива не перешли во всхлипы, после чего, использовав силу протеза, он притянул Стива ближе к себе, почти на колени. Где-то на полпути Стив перестал сопротивляться, и потом Баки гладил его по спине, пока паническая атака не пошла на спад.

– Прости, я… Давно со мной такого не было, – начал было Стив.

Баки гладил его, не меняя ритма. 

– Ты просто давно не сидел за рулем. При этом внимание совсем по-другому фокусируется. Хочешь, дальше я поведу? Если что-то будет не так, я тебе сразу скажу.

– Ты не против? – спросил Стив, но звучало это как «Да, пожалуйста, ради всего святого».

Баки успел позабыть, насколько ему нравилось водить. Он научился этому еще в старшей школе и, хотя своей машиной так и не обзавелся, много водил в армии, получая удовольствие от ощущения контроля над ситуацией, которое редко настигало его вне зоны активных боевых действий. С новой рукой все оказалось немного сложнее, но впечатления от этого становились только круче, добавляя чувство удовлетворения от выполнения сложной задачи. Он знал, что справится – и это было чем-то новым и приносило радость.

И он мог помочь Стиву. Осознание этого было почти преступно приятным. Конечно, паника Стива его не порадовала, но у него было так мало шансов хоть как-то проявить себя в этих отношениях, хоть Стив и уверял, что полноценный ночной сон, случающийся только рядом с Баки, – уже само по себе проявление суперспособностей последнего.

Баки улыбнулся, прибавляя скорость. Ну что ж, пусть будет так.  


* * *

  
Они оставили вещи в доме одного из друзей Сэма, помылись и переоделись в чистое, а потом добрались до ресторана, в котором проходила репетиция свадебного ужина. Найдя на карточке надпись «Сержант Барнс с партнером», Баки и Стив отправились на розыски своего стола номер семь.

После чего нашли и Тинлана. С тех пор как они виделись в последний раз, тот прилично раздался вширь – сейчас он стоял, мертвой хваткой обвив талию жены, Кристианны, державшейся настолько непринужденно, что это явно предполагало много практики. Но при виде Баки Тинлан отклеился от нее и практически бросился навстречу. Мысленно порадовавшись, что может теперь позволить себе объятие, не рискуя впасть в панику, Баки обнял его в ответ. 

– Привет, привет. Рад тебя видеть.

– Преуменьшение века, как обычно. Крис, это Барнс, э-э-э… Ну, вообще Джеймс.

Баки протянул ей руку: 

– Лучше Баки. Приятно с вами познакомиться. А это – Стив. Стив – это Тинлан, или лучше Мэтт, да?

Тинлан улыбнулся и пожал протянутую Стивом руку: 

– Очень приятно. Барнс сказал, ты художник?

– По крайней мере, пытаюсь им быть, – ответил Стив.

Тут подтянулись Винсент с подругой, Ли, и последовал еще один раунд знакомств и рукопожатий. Ку подбежал к ним буквально на минуту – поздороваться и передохнуть от общения с родственниками будущей супруги. К удивлению Баки, все шло как по маслу. Да, они переписывались по электронке несколько месяцев, и эти парни разделили с ним худшие моменты его жизни, но, оказывается, в общении их группы была своя особая атмосфера, которую Баки раньше даже не замечал, но, выходит, отчаянно по ней соскучился.

Как только с формальной частью было покончено, все они ввосьмером, включая Ку и его невесту Ронни, отправились выпить в ближайший бар. Винсент, обычно самый серьезный из них, умудрился уломать Баки на состязание в дартс, тем самым возродив старое соперничество. Баки уже практически разгромил его – словно его дротики не могли попасть никуда, кроме как в яблочко, – когда Винсент спросил: 

– Эй, Барнс, так какого хрена ты словно сквозь землю провалился, а?

Баки сначала хотел соврать, но сегодня был особый вечер, и ему хотелось, чтобы он таким и оставался. 

– Лишился жилья. Ну, счета и все такое. И все пошло как-то… у меня началась депрессия. И, наверное, все стало как-то не важно.

Винсент бросил дротик: 

– М-м?

– Вот моя рука, например. Она совсем новая. И это чистая благотворительность, хотя они и ведут себя так, словно это я делаю им одолжение. Но без нее все было… сам понимаешь, никто не рвется нанимать на работу безрукого инвалида. Так что какое-то время все было хреново. Но сейчас уже налаживается.

Какое-то время Винсент просто смотрел на него, словно выискивая в выражении его лица что-то еще, а потом кивнул и, бросив дротик, сказал: 

– Понятно.

Баки показалось, что тот понял что-то, оставшееся за кадром, но, если судить по его позе и поведению, единственной эмоцией по этому поводу стало сочувствие и желание помочь. Винсент протянул ему дротик. 

– Ну давай, решающий бросок.  


* * *

  
Стив знал, что танцор из него ужасный, но когда Баки позвал на танцпол, пошел без раздумий. Как оказалось, Баки забыл и это – как ритм бьется пульсом в крови, как ноги скользят по гладкому дереву пола.

– Спасибо, что взял меня с собой, – пробормотал Стив ему в шею.

Баки думал о том, как Тинлан хлопнул его по плечу во время репетиции и какое-то время не убирал руку. О том, как искренне и горячо Ку поблагодарил его за то, что он все-таки приехал, и как Ронни поцеловала его в щеку и сказала: «Правда, спасибо тебе, он говорит о тебе практически не замолкая». О Винсенте, который дал понять, что если в жизни Баки вдруг что-то снова пойдет не так, Баки просто обязан позвонить, написать, связаться с ним как-то еще.

И поэтому Баки ответил: 

– Спасибо, что помог всему этому случиться. Что заставил меня поехать.

Стив легко поцеловал его в щеку: 

– Никто тебя не заставлял, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  


* * *

  
На обратном пути за руль сел Стив, и они какое-то время ехали молча, а потом Баки спросил: 

– Ты не хочешь меня из-за того, что я с спал с таким количеством народа?

Стив чуть не отправил машину в ближайший кювет: 

– Что?

Убедившись, что они не погибнут в автокатастрофе, Баки продолжил: 

– Не считая нашей общей проблемы с башкой, мы оба – здоровые молодые парни, но с твоей стороны не было даже намеков на секс, поэтому я и решил… ну, не знаю. Может, дело во мне.

– Во-первых, у нас нет никаких проблем с башкой. У нас посттравматическое расстройство и синдром выжившего в плену. Испытывать то, что испытываем мы, в такой ситуации совершенно нормально.

Он глянул на Баки – тот смотрел на него не отрываясь. 

Стив вздохнул. 

– И я понимаю, что к делу это не относится. Но ты пока так далеко от ворот, что я вообще не уверен, что ты уже играешь в мяч.

– Э-э… это что, спортивная метафора?

– Ну, мы же о сексе говорим, – очень ровным тоном ответил Стив, словно это все объясняло.

– Господи, – рассмеялся Баки. 

Все это было таким глупым и настоящим, и Стиву хотелось бы, чтобы его влюбленность в этого парня не была такой до боли необъятной.

– Но, как бы там ни было, основной смысл в том, что, блин, нет. Поверь, я сплю и вижу, как бы забраться тебе в штаны.

– Ладно, значит, это не из-за всех этих людей, которые… 

– Слушай, наши отношения начались с того, что ты пришел ко мне после того, как кто-то сделал тебе больно. Очень. И я понятия не имею, был ли ты на это согласен. Если да – мне и дела нет. А вот если нет, тогда очень даже есть… и иногда… то дерьмо, из-за которого ты иногда просыпаешься от кошмаров, заставляет меня думать, что хрена лысого ты был согласен.

Баки нахмурился: 

– Проституток насилуют, Стив. Профессиональные риски.

Стив сжал руль так, что пальцы побелели: 

– И то, что ты произносишь все это с таким видом, словно это нормально, пугает меня еще сильнее.

Баки закинул ноги на приборную панель, сцепляя руки под коленями. Медленно, очень медленно он произнес: 

– У меня есть проблемы. Я не говорю, что их нет. Но это совершенно не означает, что я поставил крест на возможности заняться сексом с парнем, по которому схожу с ума. Однозначно и бесповоротно – нет.

– Понятно, – тихо сказал Стив. – Но… я просто не понимаю, какие нам это оставляет варианты.

– А варианты простые – мы, ты и я, блин, продолжаем пробовать все – что и когда захотим, и смотрим, как фишка ляжет. Что-то мне подсказывает, что периодически будет хреново. Ну, первый блин и все такое. И если это не что-то… 

– Даже не пытайся закончить фразу, потому что, сдается мне, выйдет что-то весьма оскорбительное.

Баки фыркнул. 

– Тогда, Роджерс, отвечай за слова, что вылетают из твоего симпатичного рта. А лучше найди ему более достойное применение.

Наверное, Стиву не стоило смеяться, но он просто ничего не мог с собой поделать.  


* * *

  
Вечером после ужина Стив неспешно мыл посуду. Они поели в расслабленной атмосфере – Стиву ужасно нравилось то, что Баки готовил и даже сам факт его готовки, словно Баки… заботился о нем. Хотя друзей у Стива хватало, но с тех пор, как умерла мама, у него не было ничего похожего на семью. Даже когда он был в армии, то не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Ему стоило остановиться, продышаться, иначе вечер закончится быстрее, чем он планировал – он окажется перед Баки на коленях, отсасывая ему, раньше, чем они успеют поцеловаться, а Стиву ужасно хотелось целоваться. Губы Баки определенно сводили его с ума. Плюс, он пока понятия не имел, как далеко Баки планирует зайти.

Закончив, он обернулся и увидел, что Баки, уютно устроившийся в углу кровати, читает книгу – Стив сам продирался через нее последние недели две. Пригладив волосы, Стив начал: 

– Э… так мы… 

Баки посмотрел на него и медленно улыбнулся: 

– Эй.

– Мне, наверное, стоит сказать, что у меня давно никого не было... 

Лет до семнадцати ему никого и не хотелось, а потом в выпускном классе случилось что-то вроде школьного романа с одноклассником, затем было… несколько ночей взаимного комфорта между ним и прекрасной женщиной, отношения с которой устав американской армии вряд ли бы одобрил, хотя она и не была его непосредственным командиром. В общем, опыт его был невелик, да и случился настолько давно, что казался неправдой. А ведь у Баки могли быть определенные ожидания.

На секунду глаза Баки потемнели, но что бы он там ни надумал, оно развеялось так же быстро, как и пришло. А потом Баки отложил книгу и позвал: 

– Иди сюда.

Таким неуклюжим и неловким Стив не чувствовал себя лет с восемнадцати – ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы сообразить, как вписаться в дверной проем. Опустившись на кровать, он прислонился спиной к стене и забросил ноги Баки себе на колени. Баки потянулся к нему, прошептав почти на ухо: 

– Вот такой неуверенный ты еще более возбуждающее зрелище.

– Придурок, – ответил на это Стив и притянул Баки в поцелуй. Им потребовалась пара секунд неловких телодвижений, пока они примерялись друг к другу, а затем все стало как надо – хорошо, правильно, сладко-солено. Баки дразнил его языком, а Стив смеялся, прижимая его чуть крепче, но не настолько, чтобы тот не мог двигаться или отстраниться, когда пожелает.

В какой-то момент Баки уронил их обоих на диван и теперь лежал сверху, на Стиве, а тот, запыхавшись, начал было: 

– Ладно, э… я… 

Баки поцеловал его, снова, останавливая поток слов и притираясь бедрами к члену Стива. 

– Расслабься, я не собираюсь оценивать твою выдержку.

Стив выгнулся: 

– Я… наверное… меня надолго не хватит.

Баки рассмеялся: 

– Думаю, я смогу возбудить тебя еще раз.

– Твои шансы довольно велики, – последнее слово Стив почти простонал, потому что Баки снова двинул бедрами.

Стива хватило ровно настолько, насколько могло хватить комбинации чистой воли, помноженной на страх разочаровать парня, в которого по уши влюблен. Когда битва была проиграна, Баки сказал лишь: 

– Да, вот так. Господи, какой же ты красивый.

Стива с головой накрыло удовольствием – так, что он едва мог дышать. Он почти успел забыть, насколько же лучше делать все это с другим человеком. Когда дар речи вернулся к нему, он моргнул и, внимательно посмотрев на Баки, спросил: 

– Как думаешь, ты будешь в порядке, если я уложу тебя на спину?

На мгновение Стиву показалось, что сейчас его отбреют чем-то остроумным, но Баки кивнул – резко и коротко – и опустился на спину. Стив завис над ним, любуясь зрелищем – даже полностью одетый, Баки выглядел просто офигенно. Потянувшись, Стив расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах, а затем приподнял его бедра так, чтобы штаны сползли ниже и он смог вытащить его член.

Баки слабо оттолкнул его. 

– Стив… Стив. У тебя есть… то, что надо в таких случаях?

Сначала Стив, слишком увлеченный происходящим, даже не понял, о чем речь. А потом его накрыло воспоминанием о той первой ночи, когда Баки предлагал секс без защиты по более дорогому тарифу. Он провел рукой по волосам: 

– Да, э… да. Я… уже какое-то время питал надежды… 

Он потянулся к тумбочке, на этот раз порадовавшись крошечным размерам квартиры, и вытащил пачку презервативов. Разорвав упаковку, он вытащил резинку и быстро раскатал по члену Баки, не тратя больше ни мгновения.

Затем, пробормотав еще раз: 

– Я даже не помню, когда в последний раз такое делал, – он наклонился и накрыл губами головку, заставив Баки издать полузадушенный всхлип. У Стива не было никакой практики, да даже если бы и была, с Баки ему было не потягаться, но, как оказалось, это не имело никакого значения. Тепла руки Стива на основании члена и движения губ оказалось достаточно, чтобы Баки начал извиваться под ним, прикусив кулак.

Стив отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы снять резинку – и Баки кончил ему на лицо, а потом уставился в потрясенном молчании. Стив немедленно покраснел, но что делать, если ему всегда нравилась идея быть помеченным, пусть даже всего на несколько минут. 

– Твою же мать, – только и смог выдавить запыхавшийся Баки.

Потом они просто лежали, переплетясь, в теплой тишине, и Стив даже под дулом пистолета не сказал бы, сколько времени прошло. Через какое-то время Баки поднялся с постели и вернулся с теплой влажной тряпкой. Он осторожно обтер лицо Стива, выцеловывая каждый свежеочищенный участок кожи. Стив закрыл глаза, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждое драгоценное мгновение.  


* * *

  
Эпилог.

Чаще всего Стив заканчивал работу первым и шел прямиком в ресторан, где брал что-то перекусить либо, если у ребят была запарка, немного помогал на кухне. Джек и Гейб просто души не чаяли в Баки, да и Стив вполне пришелся ко двору, так что никому и в голову не приходило как-то это комментировать. Плюс ко всему, вероятность, что Баки соскользнет в один из своих приступов гипервозбуждения или будет дергаться из-за того, что кто-то из посетителей подойдёт слишком близко, в присутствии Стива была минимальной. Никто из коллег, казалось, не переживал по поводу его приступов посттравматики, да и становилось их все меньше и меньше, но сам Баки ненавидел все это до дрожи. После каждого такого случая ему было так стыдно, что хотелось заползти в какую-нибудь щель и не показываться никому на глаза по меньшей мере год.

За месяц, прошедший после памятного путешествия на свадьбу, его протез подвергся еще шести калибровкам. Стив видел, что теперь Баки может спокойно взять в руку меню, оттащить поднос, подхватить телефон, а как-то раз даже сгреб в горсть рубашку Стива, подтягивая того поближе. Сегодня Стив как раз попал в затишье между обедом и ужином – Баки внимательно оглядел его, а потом обнял протезом, подтаскаивая к себе, так осторожно, словно Стив мог воспротивиться его прикосновениям. Стив накрыл его руку своей, давая понять, что объятие более чем желанно, и прижался к Баки как можно плотнее.

– Что парень должен сделать, чтобы ему налили кружечку кофе в этом заведении? – спросил Стив.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что отсос хосту – самое верное средство, – с невинным видом ответил Баки.

– Хм, и где бы мне его найти?

В ответ Баки лишь рассмеялся, а Стив сказал: 

– Можешь сделать перерыв минут на пятнадцать?

– Дай мне десять минут, и я буду в твоем полном распоряжении.

Стив пошел прямиком на кухню, чтобы поздороваться с Джейком и Гейбом, которые как раз копались в каких-то документах. Он налил себе кофе, оставив несколько баксов рядом с кассой, а затем занял столик рядом с дверью на кухню – тот, куда посетителей почти не сажали. Баки, как и обещал, подошел через десять минут и, устроившись напротив Стива, тут же стащил его кружку с кофе.

Стив, который в голове отрепетировал эту фразу, наверное, уже миллион раз, начал немного нервно:

– Если не хочешь, просто скажи мне, хорошо?

Баки склонил голову набок: 

– Хо-ро-шо.

– У меня договор аренды на квартиру заканчивается, и я… спросил хозяина здания, можно ли добавить кого-то в новый или лучше... э-э… предупредить его заранее, чтобы съехать и поискать что-то вместе. Или… может, ни то и ни другое. Так тоже будет хорошо, правда.

Баки выдохнул с облегчением: 

– Знаешь, Роджерс, почти все дергаются, предлагая кому-то съехаться. Мне, во всяком случае, так говорили.

Стив вздохнул: 

– Я тоже это слышал, и тем не менее.

– И тем не менее, – кивнул Баки. – Ну, в смысле, если ты и правда не хочешь оттуда переезжать, то, думаю, нам стоит остаться в твоей квартире еще на год, пока я не сдам экзамен на школьный аттестат. Мы с Гейбом говорили, что потом мне нужно пойти в кулинарный техникум, что само по себе, согласись, большой шаг.

– Верно, – сказал Стив.

– Но да, я впишусь в контракт на квартиру вместе с тобой, – тихо добавил Баки. – Мне… будет приятно.

Стив улыбнулся, глядя на него через стол и понимая, насколько глупым и счастливым сейчас выглядит: 

– Мне тоже. Очень.

Стив обхватил отвоеванную обратно кружку, и ладони Баки легли поверх – левой потребовалось немного больше времени, чтобы сложиться правильным образом. Но всего на секунду.


End file.
